Eternal Foe
by Pidgerii
Summary: In ancient times the Snake Men freely roamed Eternia. But their ambitions led to their incarceration in a void for 1000 years. Now they are again free and once again waging war against the forces of good.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Pain of Emptiness  
  
The rippling of the cool grass massaged his belly as he slid along the verdant ground. It was a privilege favored by few, to experience the gentle, moist kiss of flesh and sod. A simple pleasure so easily taken for granted when experienced over one's entire existence. He continued his sinuous crawl through the lush meadow, savoring in the mélange of tastes that slid along his tongue; dew tipped grass, aromatic perennials and the tender warmth of an afternoon sun caressed every sense. One could almost circle endlessly in the paradisiacal climes of Derren-Ma.Almost.  
  
King Mekasha was not here on this day to revel in the bounties of this terran nirvana. Rather it was a grim task that lay before him. Today he and his fellows would battle the enemy. He could sense them wending their ways alongside and behind, their signatures wafted on the light zephyr that blew through the lea, coming to rest on his delicate taste-buds. Everything there was to tell of his fellows was contained in their signatures. There were no deceptions in the clan, trust was absolute and unquestionable. Today, their signatures spoke of obedience, and a determination to uphold that obedience. They would fall to the last to oversee a victory on this day.  
  
A new concoction of smells intruded itself upon Mekasha's senses; stone, steel and blood. They were nearing their destination. Mekasha stopped, which also was a signal for his fellows to do the same, they complied automatically. Mekasha focused his thoughts, this was the part he had always hated, the pain was unbearable though brief, yet it yielded little, if any rewards.  
  
He felt his skin stretch outwards, pulled taught yet still being pulled further. His scales split as they too were rudely forced apart until they stood on their tethered ends. He could feel tissue inside him calcifying into bone, its hardening mass tearing through his flesh until it settled in its various resting places. In every part of his body the fires of change raged and tormented until the process was complete. Even then Mekasha knelt weakly where he had only moments ago lay, waiting for the last of the flames to peter out and feeling to return. He held himself in this position a moment longer, allowing his senses to acclimate to his new form, allowing them to realize he now possessed limbs.  
  
He stood slowly, lest the motion unsettle his stomach, and looked around. His fellows had undergone their transformations, some still unsure about their legs and knelt looking at their master. Mekasha could still taste their signatures and he could read the disgust they had for this bipedal form. They despised having to relinquish their skins for another, having to take a form that gave them two unsteady feet on which to balance instead of the graceful glide of their reptilian membranes.  
  
Hated it as they did, their human forms gave them advantages previously denied. As men they could avoid the ground-fires that were so often used against them. They could wield the very weapons their enemies once used to slice them from safe distances, whilst using their shields to deflect the Snake Men's venomous strikes. With their second skins the clan of the Snake Men became a force comparable to any that the race of man could muster. Today, they would find out if they were superior.  
  
Supply trains rumbled into view, bearing the weapons and armor the Snake Men would wear into combat. The wagons were drawn by horses and piloted by human slaves. The slaves were a warning to the Snake Men's opponents, that all men were inferior before their might. The carts had come to a halt and the Snake Men army began to outfit itself in the regalia of human war. Mail tunics, breastplates, gauntlets, boots, shields, swords, spears, bows, axes.the Snake Men held no qualms in using man's own ingenuity against them. It was man that provided these accoutrements as the Snake Men had pillaged them from the corpses of humankind, taken from the victims of the Snake Men's merciless parade. There was one particular bundle set aside for the reptilian King. Mekasha lifted it from the lead wagon and loosened its bindings. Gently unrolling the swag on the grass he took possession of the blade contained within - The Crimson Singer.  
  
A blade of unique design, its steel tongue curved and bent until it reached its tip, reminiscent of its undulating masters. Mekasha turned the sword to catch the sunlight, allowing it to reflect the brilliant crimson hue ingrained into the steel's working. The hilt was nondescript in shape, rectangular and utilitarian. Beneath that leather-bound grip had been worked into a tight braid as it wound its way to the snake's head pommel. The Crimson Singer was the very blade that made the Snake Men the formidable foe they are. It was legend that when Serpentius, the first King of the Snake Men ascended to the Pantheon of the Gods he left behind this very artifact, a gift to his peoples to protect them from the prejudiced hordes of mankind. With the Singer in hand, few would strike against the Snake Men. The sword devoured the souls of those it slew, increasing in power each time blood flowed down its lithe blade. To the bearer it allowed feats of great magic to be borne, one could manipulate the elements, destroy entire cities or something as inconspicuous as shape-shifting. Their means of protection also became their means of dominion.  
  
Mekasha turned to address his army. "Beyond that rise," he said pointing to a low hill, "our enemies await us." Mekasha's voice became laden with contempt. "They seek to exclude us from the Council of Elders, building this fortress without consulting us. Did they think we would not learn of this treachery?" Mekasha shook his head. "The World of Man believes itself superior to that of others, such as the Snake Men, they wish to operate the Council without the Star of Serpentius, without us!" If there was one thing that inflamed the reptile's egos, was the mistrust the general populace had shown towards them since their entry into the world of man. The normally stoic race took their leader's goading to heart and started to shift restlessly. "We will show them! We will demonstrate to them the power of our God, of the Crimson Singer and of our people!" Chants of Mekasha erupted from the assembled masses. "It is we, the Snake Men, who will tear from this world the race of man! We will shoot down the flight of Il Grando! We will extinguish the fires of Aohre! We will scorch the waves of Taymorana! We will annihilate them all and as long as the Snake Men stand, so will its control over this world!" Mekasha pointed once more to their destination. "Now we march to our destiny, to the destruction of humankind!"  
  
As one the thousands of reptilian warriors moved forward in response to their King's charge. Fuelled by indignity and pride they strode. Each one of them mulling over endlessly the words imparted to them by their King. Mekasha tasted the growing feelings of rage carried in the air; the Singer started quivering in anticipation, sensing the impending battle. It would drink its fill from many cups today, its master would see to that.  
  
As the Snake Men crested the rise their target rose into view. Three massive towers pierced the air above, these were the towers that comprised Fortress Eternia, the Council's grand attempt at a receptacle for their combined knowledge, wisdom and power. The entrance to one tower, Mekasha could see, was shaped into a lion's head. He surmised this was to symbolize the absolute supremacy of the law, the balance of all things. A second entrance was fashioned in the likeness of a skull; that was to show wisdom through age, knowledge all things of the Light. The third sported a serpent's head to demonstrate anger, hatred and all that was associated with the Dark. It was such because everything was about balance to the council; twelve seats on the council to represent twelve Gods, six male, six female, six of the Light, six of the Dark.  
  
That was a farce, Meshaka knew, for he had no hand in this monstrosity's creation, nor would he share anything of his people's power with it. There was no balance in making this so called Fortress Eternia. So the Council went ahead without him, hoping to exclude him and his people from the governing of the land, ousting them from their rightful position on the Council. Meshaka was no fool and he would teach that fact in the most egregious manner possible.  
  
Mekasha surveyed the Fortress. With the exception of their impressive adornments, the towers sported no discernible features, tapering straight up, ending in circular battlements. The only other defining feature of the Fortress was a single walkway connecting all three keeps. Tasting the air he could sense no life-forms on either the battlements or the catwalk. No ambush would come from there.  
  
They marched on, getting nearer and nearer to the towers. They crested another rise and the fields flattened out. Waiting across the plain stood the legions of the Council. Mekasha felt his scales bristle at the sight of the opposition leaders - Eldor of the seat of Il Grando and He-Ro of the Star of Aohre. Of the other Council Members he could see no sign. Doubtless they were battling Hordak's forces at Altecom, the capital. That sat fine with him, it would only make his task easier.  
  
He-Ro's voice carried across the grassy plain, "Reconsider your course!" he said. "If we war with each other then there can be no turning back. The balance of the Council will forever be upset and you know the consequences of that!"  
  
"Hordak's rebellion has already disrupted your precious balance; my absence can do no damage that will not be wrought anyway." Mekasha responded.  
  
"If you join with us Snake King, we can defeat Hordak and force the selection of a new Horde Prime. We can stop the prophesied doom from happening. Together, we can bring Eternia into a new era of peace and prosperity." Eldor pleaded.  
  
"And then what?" asked Mekasha, "Once you have your victory and your Golden Age then what becomes of us?" He looked at his human foes, their faces reading nothing but true intentions but their scents reeked of betrayal. "Eternians do not trust the Snake Men, they judge us on our appearance and proclaim us inferior. It is no secret you would have me dead, removing me and my kind forever from the council. Do not think for one moment that I am deceived by your candied words. The Snake Men will die before submitting itself to the treachery of a false Council!"  
  
He-Ro looked grave and Eldor nodded as though expecting to hear nothing else. "Then on your own head be it.King Hiss."  
  
Gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on The Singer, Mekasha had to practice all his restraint to not charge the field and run the Council head through right then. 'Hiss', it was what every ignorant Eternian called the Snake Men. 'Hiss', the sound they made whenever the Snake Men passed through. Well he would cut the tongues from their throats then they could hiss no more. "For Serpentius!" he cried and the army of the Snake Men charged across the plain.  
  
The humans quickly responded. "For the Dragon's honour!" Eldor shouted and his troops sprang forward. "By the light of Aohre's Fire!" He-Ro yelled and his forces charged forward.  
  
In moments the lines collided and the deafening ringing of blade on blade shattered the peaceful meadow. The Snake Men fought savagely, fuelled by pride and indignation. The humans fought on survival instincts, knowing full well what the cost of defeat would be. Mekasha could see his line sliding to the right and realized the Eternians were trying to herd them that way, setting up a wall of flesh and steel between them and the fortress.  
  
"Press their middle, split their forces in two!" Mekasha shouted to his army. Serpentine warriors rushed the mid-most point of the Eternian lines quickly obeying their king. Mekasha himself led the charge, cutting a swathe through the Eternians with The Crimson Singer grasped firmly in both hands. With each fallen enemy the Singer throbbed, its power growing as it fed upon the blood of its victims. The Snake Men knifed easily through the guts of the Eternian van, a path to Fortress Eternia opened up before them. Though they were sandwiched between Eldor's and He-Ro's forces the victor would be he who claimed the Castle.  
  
The Eternians then fought to reclaim the breach, closing in the narrow Snake Men line. Once they succeeded in splitting the Reptile forces in two a horn sounded from the North and across the plain two more armies galloped. Mekasha recoiled as he realized that Injaira, seat of S'Bledse and Morod of the J'Dange seat rode at their head. The Snake Men were now vastly outnumbered and would be crushed in a head on battle.  
  
"Snake Men! Behind me!" he commanded. They moved to comply quickly, a sea of scaly bodies rushed past their King as he raised his sword high in the air. He would give the traitors a demonstration of The Singer's capabilities. "Now Eternians!" he bellowed. "Taste the venom of the Snake Men!" and plunged the sword into the lush land.  
  
A black halo started to spread outwards from the Snake Men and its purpose became gruesomely clear. The evergreen earth blackened and shriveled to oblivion. Man and Reptile alike suffered the same fate as the flora wherever they were unfortunate enough to make contact with the lethal ring, their shrill cries betraying the extent of the cruel punishment they endured. The Singer exulted to hear such wickedness.  
  
Eldor planted his Dragon Tooth staff in response, creating a barrier to impede the spreading poison. "My King, watch out!" one of Mekasha's soldiers warned. It was too late as a short staff, traveling as true as an arrow smashed Mekasha's left wrist, loosing his grip on his sword. All too quickly both staff and sword flew back into the hands of the thrower, He- Ro.  
  
"Surrender Hiss." He-Ro demanded. "Your army is outnumbered and your weapon has been lost. There is no need to further waste the lives of your warriors. Surrender and rejoin the Council, help us to defeat Hordak and restore order to Eternia."  
  
But He-Ro had forgotten one thing. At Mekasha's back, sat the greatest artifact of power ever constructed and there was nothing to stop him from claiming it. "Snake Men, retreat into the fortress." He ordered. With their usual complicity the Snake Men fled into the Lion's maw.  
  
As Mekasha came through the Lion's mouth shut, leaving the Snake Men in darkness. He tried a simple flame spell but found he could not summon forth any magic. "I have a flint!" a voice called out in the darkness, but every attempt to bring illumination fizzled out with little vigor. It was of little import to the reptiles, dark places were their sanctuary. Mekasha flicked out his tongue to find out what lay around them but tasted nothing.  
  
The place was empty. There was no cold stone floor, nor walls for that matter. There seemed to be no end to this room, one could walk a straight line and not meet any barrier, even from the direction they entered. There was no air to breathe; it did not appear to exist. Yet none choked for lack of oxygen. Strangest of all, there was no blood. He could hear the worried murmuring of his men, yet he could not sense them any other way. No blood, no sweat, no emotion, it was as though they didn't exist but for the sounds they made. And try as he might, he could not touch them, for no matter he followed their voices he could not find them.  
  
He fell to his knees. As accustomed as he was to uninviting places, this one made him queasy. Nothing, he was surrounded by nothing. He was all alone but for the voices, which became wails and later screams. It felt as though he was going mad, there was no comfort to find anywhere from anyone. It was not long before his thoughts returned to those who had done this to him. He had been tricked and betrayed by the humans and now imprisoned by them. How long he wondered, would he be forced to endure the agony of nothingness? 


	2. The Light Before the Dawn

Chapter 1 - The Light Before the Dawn  
  
The SeaLord docked at the makeshift jetty. There were no people to greet it, nor was there a town or village overlooking the ocean. The desert island of Vaneda hosted no settlements of any kind. A vast expanse of black sand covered the island's entirety, the dark grain anathema to any foliage rooted in its sandy depths. No one could explain the unusual environment of this inhospitable island. Even the waters coasting the shore were mildly toxic; which is why the SeaLord was a necessity.  
  
A cargo ship, it was the only link between the Eternian mainland and the campers on Vaneda. Water, food, tools, every need had to be shipped over. The vessel itself was not that sizable, just large enough to carry supplies for a group of fifty or so people for a month. Soon the ship would depart yet again, not to be seen again for another month, leaving behind those who remained in complete isolation. Isolation was good; it's exactly what Teela had been looking for.  
  
Here, she found the peace of mind she so desperately yearned following her ordeal seven months earlier during the Battle of Ilandra. It was a confusing time for her, she once thought she had loved the King, but time had allowed her the benefit of hindsight and put things in perspective. She realized she had some affection for Randor, but love it was not. It was so easy to believe otherwise when you spent time close to a man of great power, charisma and wisdom. The other man in her life, Adam was still a puzzle to her.  
  
After his return from Skeletor's captivity, Adam had been withdrawn and sad. It made getting close to him difficult and that didn't help Teela overcome her personal conflicts. In the end the palace had seemed a prison, a stifling place where she couldn't develop and grow by sorting out her problems. So she did what she thought she must do; leave. She had traveled to the North of Eternia looking to get as far away as possible from the Royal Palace. Her self-imposed exile had taken her to Gephantide, a province in the north-west of the Eternian continent. There she had heard of a crown-funded archaeological expedition that was looking for experienced swordsmen. Jorans, then head of the guards didn't even want to give her the time of day. He soon changed his mind, by her sword-point. Jorans had left after that, unable to deal with the humiliation of being beaten by a woman.  
  
As for what they were supposed to find here was a complete mystery to her. After He-Man had chased Skeletor from Aohre's Peak some texts belonging to the fleshless freak had been procured from his possessions. In it a reference was made to 'a place of great power' built by the Ancients, supposedly containing a momentous secret of some kind. The text referred to 'Derren-Ma' as the tomb of this awe-inspiring site. Derren-Ma was supposed to be in itself a paradise, a stretch of land covered in fresh, colorful flora from border to border. After some more research it was revealed that Vaneda, in the all but forgotten Eternosii tongue, meant 'lost garden'. Teela looked at the black, coarse sand surrounding her it was hard imagining this place as a paradise, there was nothing blissful about this island.  
  
She watched as the men unloaded the SeaLord, it was the only break in the monotonous routine of guarding dust that occupied the other thirty days of the month. That was not entirely true, occasionally a member had a little too much to drink and became unruly, or they were affected by the sun. Those situations were all too easily dealt with. There wasn't much sport to be had in quelling a boisterous academic. Endreas came walking over too her with a smile on his face. An Ornean, Endreas had become the camp's official storeperson. It was he who ordered their supplies and made sure rations were used carefully.  
  
"Any problems?" Teela asked.  
  
"None." The Ornean replied.  
  
"Are you sure? There aren't any coffee beans missing; we're not short a head of lettuce?" She asked again with mock hope.  
  
"Nay lady, but if you're so eager you can beat them just on general principle." Endreas laughed.  
  
"Perhaps they charged us too much?" she offered.  
  
"We're on royal commission, they gave us a discount."  
  
"Bah! Spineless fools!" Teela said with feigned disgust. "What am I supposed to do for entertainment?"  
  
"I'm sure there are a few men on this island who would care to entertain you." Endreas ventured.  
  
"And such a pretty bunch of men they are too," Teela remarked "I do wonder how I keep my virtue intact around such distinguished company." There were two types of men on this dig: The first being the enthusiastic archaeologists searching anxiously for their buried treasure. They loved to talk endlessly about how the bones of a thousand year dead sparrow could teach them so much about life a millennium ago; 'What food was available?', 'What the climate was like for such birdlife to be able to exist here?' It was thrilling stuff, to someone. Then there were the guards and the sailors whose idea of wooing a woman meant letting her suck the beer out of their beards.  
  
The last parcel was hoisted upon the camel driven wagons and the supply train soon left the makeshift little port. Teela mounted her beast and rode ahead of the lead cart; one never knew when the sands might rise up in rebellion and steal their supplies. They had ridden for less than an hour when a commotion snapped Teela out of her boredom induced trance. There was an air of excitement about the campsite; people ran to and fro, babbling incoherently about something. She surmised they must have found a five hundred year old stick insect carcass. From the milling mass Melaktha, the head archaeologist came running towards her. "You've got to see this! It's incredible!" he shouted before running away again. Teela spurred the camel after him, hoping to see the source of this exuberance.  
  
She rode through the throng before she saw Melaktha standing at the rim of the largest excavation. "Down here, look!" he demanded. Teela hopped off her beast and strode over to the edge of the pit. She looked down to see a network of beams crudely constructed into a scaffold to hold back the sands. She looked further down to see Melaktha scurrying down a ladder to the bottom. Teela noticed several others down there standing on a hard, circular surface. She looked around some more and for the first time she started to become as impressed as the academics. They were standing on a man made surface, a seemingly flawless granite battlement. They were standing atop a keep of some kind. It was incredible; the circumference looked to be three times as large as the battlements crowning the Royal Palace. She looked again at Melaktha who was motioning for her to descend with him.  
  
Teela made the long climb down. At ground level the magnitude of the structure was awesome, but it lacked something. She soon noticed that there was no hatch to the keep's interior, a fact she related to Melaktha. So it wasn't for defense then; perhaps it was an ornamental castle. She knelt down and brushed away some sand. There appeared to be no seams or mortar holding it all together. Whatever its purpose, this keep was a place of great intrigue.  
  
Melaktha appeared beside her. "There is no way we can uncover all of this with the crew we have here now." Teela agreed, they had taken this long just to scratch the surface, so to speak. 'A place of great power' the texts had written. Teela had the feeling that might have been underestimating things somewhat.  
If there had been no thought, then maybe the pain could have been bearable. But one still had their wits, or what one had left of them. Instead there was only sensation, of hunger, thirst and emptiness. How much time had passed since their imprisonment? Each passing moment felt like a day, each day was indistinguishable from the last. What were days? Did a day exist when there was no sun nor moon by which to tell time?  
  
All Mekasha could do was remember 'the Last Day' as he had come to call it; the last day he had ever seen sunlight. In his mind he saw over and over again his folly, his failure to see the trap laid before him. When the images became too much to focus on he would create his own outcome, an outcome that saw him defeat his enemies. He could see He-Ro within his grasps, his hands around his throat feeling the warm blood coursing through the jugular before he squeezed that spiteful neck, squeezed the life out of it. He could hear the crackling of the bones as they snapped from the pressure and the gurgling sound he would make as he choked to death. He imagined taking Eldor and peeling back his flesh from head to toe. He would be kept alive so that Mekasha could enjoy the high-pitched screams of agony that only such a fate could induce.  
  
And then he felt it.  
  
It was like the lightest tremor. It was the first sensation he had experienced in only Serpentius knows how long. Perhaps whatever power held him here was weakening, or maybe his gaolers had come for him after all this time. He began to tremble with anticipation, he could not recall the last time he felt hope. The smallest sign; yet before the dawn broke, a pitiful beam of light would herald its coming. He and whoever else remained alive in this forsaken prison would be free again and soon. That much he was sure of, as sure as the night would pass and dawn would come, ushering in a new day. 


	3. A Hero's Duty

Chapter 2 - A Hero's Duty  
  
The roar of a Wind Raider's engines caught Adam's attention. He slid down the trunk of the oak atop which he had been napping and walked clear of its green canopy. The blue-hued machine circled once around the palace limits before descending undoubtedly to the landing strips a few miles south of the city.  
  
He had noticed a crest on the machine before it disappeared from view, a man riding a lion into battle. It belonged to the Gephantese then. Adam wondered what business they had with the Royal Court; the King had endowed Count Ohrgustus with the title of Warden of the North, a title that had been dormant since Keldor rebelled. Since then most North Eternian business was dealt with through Ilandra.  
  
Then again perhaps they had no business. It wasn't uncommon for some pompous young noble or merchant to fly their 'Raiders long distances just for the sheer novelty. The technology for these machines had been made available to the various provinces since the Battle at Ilandra all those months ago. Though his parents wished it otherwise, once the existence of these inventions had been revealed there was no way they could stop the other Eternian nobles from wanting their own: At least not without having to deal with accusations of conspiracy and deceit.  
  
Adam began to walk back inside the palace when a familiar flapping of wings came to rest on the nearest wall. "Sorceress," he said in greeting, "it's been awhile."  
  
The falcon nodded its head in response and within his mind Adam could hear her voice. 'Greetings Adam, indeed it has been sometime since last we conversed, but I think that time is something you sorely needed."  
  
Adam dipped his head at the memory of their last encounter. He felt so angry that day; a rage he never thought would dissipate. But it had healed, to some extent. At least now he could sleep, or not break down crying. It still hurt and he would never forget but at least he could move on now. One scar remained though, his wish that he would again face Skeletor. He would never forget Kisana, now would he forget how she died.  
  
"And what brings you before me after so long?" he asked of the Sorceress.  
  
"The lands of Eternia face again the prospect of a threat to the peace. A malevolent and ancient force is stirring and should it rise then it is possible that the world will be plunged into a war bloodier than the Horde invasion, more malignant than the cancer of Skeletor!"  
  
"That serious huh?" Adam replied.  
  
"Adam please! You must travel to Castle Grayskull immediately, only there can I make you comprehend the true nature of what I speak." Pleaded the Sorceress.  
  
"I'll be there. Just give me a day or two to arrange an excuse to leave the city."  
  
"Then we will meet again at Castle Grayskull. Good-speed Prince Adam." She said before flying off.  
  
Adam stood there a moment, thinking on what he had just been told. When he had first received the Sword of Power he was told by the Sorceress that it was his birthright. A tool with which to combat the wicked Skeletor, whom it was said would be the greatest threat to Eternia's peace. Adam wondered what could be more dangerous than Skeletor? And just where was Skeletor anyway? He had not been sighted since he escaped from Aohre's Peak. Adam severely doubted Skeletor would just give up his dreams of dominion, even after the beating he had taken at Ilandra. Maybe Skeletor was behind this new threat? Of more concern to Adam at the present, was how to excuse himself from Court for a few days to see the Sorceress? Not for the first time Adam wondered if it would have been any easier for a peasant to have wielded the sword?  
  
Adam marched to his father's study deciding that he would use his old fall- back plan: Fishing. Adam had not had any recreational time to himself since returning to the Palace, instead taking a more active role in State matters as a means of diversion. No one would think it strange if he were to take a few days fishing. He nodded to the guards on duty as he pushed through the doors, finding his father in conference as he entered.  
  
He stood there embarrassed for a moment before recovering in vintage Adam style. "Father, I had heard that you were receiving a guest and I thought I might sit in, if I'm not intruding of course."  
  
King Randor gave a wry smile, he knew exactly vintage Adam style when he saw it. "Very well Son, this is Cadolas Sal, a student of archaeology with the University." The prince groaned inwardly, he would have to walk in on some excitable dust hunter blathering about his latest ancient toe-nail clipping find.  
  
"Oh.that's.interesting." He said.  
  
"Mr Sal was just telling me of a fantastic discovery made near Gephant. Perhaps you could fill my son in your find Mr Sal?" Randor asked of the student, knowing full well Adam wanted no such thing.  
  
"Well your Highness," the exuberant young man started. "After Aohre's Peak was recaptured we came across some personal belongings of Skeletor. Amongst those..." and on he went, nearly lulling Adam into a trance. There was something about 'places of great power', 'Derren-Ma', 'Vaneda' and a 'massive fortress'.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say a 'massive fortress'?" Adam asked, suddenly interested. Fortresses meant armies, armies meant battles and battles made history. Though he had been through some battles of his own, Adam could still not entirely shake off that juvenile fascination he had for historical battles.  
  
"Yes sir, we believe this fortress we have uncovered may be up to three times the size of the royal palace."  
  
"That is amazing!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"It is indeed sir and that brings me to my business here today." Sal said.  
  
"And what might that be Mr Sal?"  
  
"Well we have only scratched the surface of the fortress, so to speak. If it is as large as we estimate then it is buried deep within the earth, too deep for our small crew to dig to obtain any immediate findings in any case. I came here on behalf of Melaktha, the scholar in charge of our group to request more aid, more resources towards investigating this fantastic breakthrough."  
  
Adam looked at his father. "What have you decided Father?"  
  
Randor answered. "I wonder what your opinion is, Son?"  
  
An idea was forming in Adam's mind. "I think that it may be worth looking into this find more thoroughly. There are many things about our history we do not understand and I think that something such as this can answer a few questions." He added, "I also think that until we come to learn what secrets this fortress harbors, then it may not be entirely safe to the general public and that an increased Royal presence would be in the Crown's interest."  
  
Randor nodded. "I agree."  
  
"And I would like to oversee this excavation." Adam said.  
  
The King chuckled mirthfully. "Would that be to supervise the Crown's affairs or to play in Castles?" Adam smiled.  
  
"It would be an honor for us Your Highness," Sal said bowing, "I know Melaktha will be delighted to show someone of such importance the results of his labour."  
  
"Uh.yeah!" Adam said somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
"It's settled then," Randor said, "Mr. Sal I will write a letter for Count Ohrgustus telling him to provide you with extra gold and manpower. That should satisfy the need for increased resources and the Crown wishes you and your colleagues Godspeed in your project." Randor rose from his seat, "I leave you now in the charge of my son, you and he can hammer out the details of your trip back."  
  
"Your Majesty," Calados Sal knelt and kissed the King's hand. He then turned to Adam, "Highness."  
  
Adam offered a perfunctory smile, "We will speak more tonight." Sal left the room leaving father and son alone together.  
  
Randor raised a quizzical eyebrow at his son, "An archaeological site?"  
  
"I was about to come tell you I was going fishing for a few days; I need a break," Adam replied. "This dig may not be the most important matter in the kingdom but I'm sure you'll agree it's more constructive than my snagging a few trout."  
  
"Since when do you ever 'snag' any fish?" Randor laughed. "I have no problems with you stretching your legs a little. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have a royal presence in the North for a while, remind them that Eternos is still the capital."  
  
Adam bowed his head, "Then if 'Your Majesty' permits, I would take my leave to ready for my journey."  
  
"Go then my charge, fulfill your duty to your King and people," Randor said, playing Adam's game. "Oh son, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I think this trip will be good for you."  
  
Adam responded by embracing his father. "Thank you."  
  
Leaving the sitting room Adam felt dirty. Though he loved his father greatly, the paternal moment they just shared was built upon a lie. Another untruth told in the name of duty. How many more times would he have to lie to his family? Would it really place them in any greater danger knowing the double-life their son led? They were, after all, the King and Queen, what more danger could they be in that did not already threaten them? Still, the Sorceress had advised against it and her counsel had not failed him yet.  
  
With a sigh Adam left to find Sal's apartment. His mother once told him, 'The price of freedom is eternal vigilance.' He wondered if she even realized the gravity of those words when she spoke them, Adam didn't. Not until the day He-Man came to Eternia. 


	4. New Plans

Chapter 3-New Plans  
  
The Wind Raider skidded to a halt on the Gratten Ridge landing platforms. Adam hated flying as the seats numbed his behind. Calados Sal wobbled about uncertainly as he slid out of the cockpit trying to find his 'land-legs'. A Royal officer greeted them both though what he was saying was lost to Adam as his ears still rang from the constant, obnoxious whine of the engines. So he just smiled and nodded politely and then grimaced as Sal fell to his knees and vomited. Adam was glad that someone was making him look dignified by comparison.  
  
The officer, a sergeant, appeared to ask a question. Adam, now feeling nauseous himself just continued smiling and nodding. The sergeant started to walk away, beckoning Adam and Sal to follow, which was alright for the fellow, his equilibrium was not visiting two different places at once. Adam squared himself and made after the man, in an awkward stagger. After a few crooked steps he motioned to the sergeant to stop. The officer smiled in understanding and leant up against a rock while Adam fell to the ground and let the world spin around him. A thud told him Sal had done the same.  
  
Sitting there he realized he could hear Sal's coughing, at least his hearing was returning. A few moments later and the feeling of nausea started to dissipate. Now Adam realized he was thirsty, as luck would have it. Rising he looked at Sal, "Are you alright?" he asked. Sal just gave a weak nod. Adam helped him up and soon they were on their way again.  
  
It took probably ten minutes for the prince and his charge to reach the compound. Another officer took the place of the sergeant (Ryfas was the lad's name) that had greeted them. This time Adam did not miss the introduction as Flight-Captain Aaramad offered the Prince and his companion a drink. As they were led to a bar lounge Adam looked about the compound, his mother had called them 'airports'. He thought the word silly; nothing was parked in the 'air'. Adam thought 'Air Vehicle Port' sounded much more accurate.  
  
"Are you going to rest a few hours Your Highness before you depart again?" Captain Aaramad asked.  
  
"Well I don't know how quickly my friend is going to leave but I'm staying a few days." Adam replied. "I hear there is good hunting in the mountains this time of year."  
  
"Only if wildcats and bears are your thing," Aaramad said.  
  
"Your Highness, you cannot send me alone, I need you to put our needs to Count Ohrgustus," Calados Sal interjected.  
  
Adam smiled, "I already have that taken care of, I wrote a letter back in Eternos City outlining my instructions to the Count in aiding you."  
  
"But your father, the King.?"  
  
"You know, I thought I had forgotten to tell him something." Adam looked at the anxious expression on the archaeologist's face. "Don't worry my friend, fly straight to Ilandra. Give the Count my apologies: tell him I had business here that needed attention and that I will pass through his court on my way to Vaneda."  
  
"Fear not for the Prince scholar, for I will arrange for the best soldiers to see to his wellbeing," Aaramad assured Sal.  
  
"Actually Captain, as appreciative as I am of your offer, I will be going alone," Adam corrected.  
  
"My Lord I cannot allow that, your father would have me flogged!"  
  
"No he wouldn't," Adam said, "He would just sigh, rub his temples and say 'That's my son alright'."  
  
"Well sir may I ask that you take an Attak Trak for your protection?" pleaded Aaramad. "That way you will have firearms at your disposal and the luxury of the armored hide. Please Your Highness, for my sake."  
  
Adam winced, he did not relish the idea of sitting another few hours in an unsteady ride; his backside still smarted from the flight in the Wind Raider. Still, if it at least bought him some peace. Adam nodded his acceptance of Aaramad's request.  
  
After that Adam suggested he would like to stretch his legs in the city for a while. Sal said he would like to sleep before heading out again and Captain Aaramad excused himself, saying he had to go organize the Prince's Wind Raider. As Adam got up he noticed an anomaly in the lounge's patronage, there was only one woman. As his eyes passed over her she quickly snapped her head downwards. 'Strange' he thought, she had a hood pulled up tight over her, covering almost half her face. He put it to the back of his mind, being who he was accustomed him to being stared at by women.  
  
Giving his final thanks to Captain Aaramad he walked out towards the city of Gratten Ridge.  
Watching the young Prince leave the lounge, Lyn pondered whether or not she should abduct him. Randor would pay any price, including his throne, to have back his only child. It was definitely worth thinking about. It also occurred to her that taking the Prince would also draw out He-Man. She clenched her hands tight; somehow she would make him pay for leaving her tied to a tree in the Frimswood.  
  
Had it not been for Beastman fleeing from captivity and into the forest she would still more than likely be bound. Even then she still suffered from the spell that witch had put on her and sensing this Beastman carried her to the nearest village for healing. Of course the only person who could treat her malaise was another magi sister, though she masqueraded as a common healer. That or risk persecution from the fearful village-folk who believed that a witch in their presence would bring upon them the wrath of The Horde. Stupid peasants.  
  
Of course the sister knew that Lyn possessed power of her own, she quizzed her relentlessly, trying to uncover if Lyn was aware of her own 'gift'. As far as she was concerned gratitude extended only so much and Lyn soon burnt the meddlesome old bag into a cinder. Lyn hated being interrogated.  
  
Fleeing the village with Beastman she started to make her way south, towards the Altecom mountain range. She remembered it was from there that presence had originated, the one she detected before her captivity. Somewhere in these mountains lay Castle Grayskull, she was sure. She stopped from village to village, hearing news of the aftermath of Battle of Ilandra (which she was not present for). Skeletor's troops had been routed in the field and he himself had fled. Nothing had been heard of him since. It also seemed that He-Man had disappeared altogether as well, apparently satisfied Skeletor would not be returning any time soon.  
  
So she had come here to Gratten Ridge, the only town/city/village in the Il Grando Pass of the Altecoms; hoping that some information could be discovered that would lead her to Castle Grayskull. The way she saw it, with no Skeletor or He-Man she had a free run at the prize. And now; now the crown prince of Eternia had fallen straight into her lap. And, she had overheard his recreational plans, he would be all alone in the mountains.  
  
She got up and left the lounge, she would have to return to the city's outskirts and lay in wait for him. As she reached the camp, where Tri-Klops and Trap Jaw waited in addition to Beastman; she had found the other two on the run from Randor's army. "Gather your things," she commanded, "We are moving."  
  
"Care to explain yourself witch?" Tri-Klops sneered.  
  
"Not that I need explain myself to you but, Prince Adam is in Gratten Ridge as we speak and sometime soon he will be going hunting, in the mountains, alone." That perked their interest. "We will follow him until he is far clear of civilization and then we will simply nab him."  
  
"How can you be so sure he will be alone?" asked Tri-Klops skeptically.  
  
"Because he ordered that he be given no protection, how stupid is he?" Evil- Lyn laughed. Tri-Klops grinned, Beastman smiled and Trap Jaw.well Trap Jaw's cheeks rose so he must have been amused. 'They are following me' Evil Lyn thought quietly, 'I am a natural leader'. This brought her thoughts to Skeletor, she wondered where he was hiding now.  
The sword swung furiously, flashing sparks whenever it met stone. He was defenseless before its rage and watched pathetically as the steel blade inched ever closer. Stumbling back he felt the cold press of stone against his flesh. This was it! There was no place left to run. His adversary's face was twisted with hate; he would not relent, not for him. All it would take is one swipe from that blade and it would all be over; one well placed blow and he would be cleft in two. He saw it coming, the killing blow, aimed straight for his.  
  
Skeletor awoke with a start. That image would forever be stuck in his mind, his mortal foe poised to end his existence with one fell swoop. It was a nightmare that had haunted him for the last seven months; He-Man no longer wanted to stop him, he wanted to kill him. Skeletor shook with a rage of his own, living in fear of another being. He had abandoned humanity so that he need never fear again. He had studied the dark arts under the darkest of teachers so that he may never again be bested by any creature. He-Man had taken that security away from him.  
  
Skeletor had flown that night at Aohre's Peak, carried upon the back of his great winged-mount to only the Gods knew where. He had flown all night until the morning had come and then he had flown through until the afternoon and beyond. When the mammoth bird could fly no longer Skeletor set down upon land and ran and he ran until no longer could his legs carry him. He collapsed to the ground and slept his first sleep in days, but that respite would not last long. That was when the nightmare started, bringing him, without fail, wide awake. He would then stumble aimlessly about until again he would fall and dream.  
  
So it had been since his flight from near doom.  
  
He recognized not the land to which he had fled. This place was so unlike continental Eternia, there looked to be less habitation. The earth on which he stood was unbeaten, no wheel tracks or footprints of any kind were indented upon its lush surface. Toward the horizon he could spy the beginnings of a forest of some kind and beyond that a mountain range.  
  
Only the Avionians knew the geography of the entire world; but like most Avionian knowledge it was a closely held secret. Always fearful of 'the wrong hands' acquiring their secrets, Skeletor fancied the idea of 'his' hands around their feathered necks. He wondered what could possibly exist in these alien lands the Avionians felt could not be shared with the rest of the world. Possibly they were like children who refused to share their possessions with others.  
  
Putting his frustration with the bird-people to the back of his mind Skeletor set forth for the forest. Surely he would come across inhabitation of some kind if he persisted long enough? Reaching out through his mind he searched for life and to his chagrin found none. If he were a nomad the absence of predators in a forest would have been good news. However, it meant that either the woods were uninhabitable or something was keeping them away. Both choices pointed to only one answer; there was some un- natural force at work here. It also intrigued Skeletor, the possibility of acquiring more power always did. He debated the wisdom of navigating the forest, to walk into the unknown always provided great risk, yet the rewards could be magnificent. Pragmatism soon gave way to curiosity; Skeletor never was one to shy away from such risks.  
  
As he approached the woods he noted that the trees did not grow too close together, making his impending hike that much simpler. He entered the forest looking about cautiously as though some enemy would pounce from behind. Skeletor quietly reprimanded himself for acting like such a coward; his last encounter with He-Man caused this trepidation. Clutching his Havoc Staff he blew apart an elm in a petulant rage. There would be no going back to Eternia in this state; he could not face He-Man again until he had regained his nerve.  
  
His rehabilitation would begin here, he decided. Let whom or whatever that resided here come after him, for they would not find him cowering in fear. Skeletor swept the staff around in wide arcs, uprooting and shattering trees wherever it pointed. Skeletor, Master of Chaos and Destruction did not walk through forests; forests parted before him.  
  
Skeletor plunged deeper into the forest, brutally defoliating it wherever he walked. The landscape became a wasteland of leaves and woodchips, the only reminder of what once was. He dreamed of conquest in the same vein; the trees were the bodies of his enemies, the leaves their blood. The thought gave him comfort and pleasure and soon he began to laugh. Thus he amused himself as he strolled along, leaving behind a trail of death and destruction. 


	5. To Castle Grayskull

Chapter-4 To Castle Grayskull  
  
It was mid-morning and the Attak-Trak was proving to be a smoother ride than the Wind Raider, at least Adam did not have to contend with turbulence. A few other vehicles could be seen going to and from Gratten Ridge, they were probably patrols and merchants. The cost of these machines was beyond the ordinary Eternian's means.  
  
The gadgetry in both the Wind Raider and Attak-Trak were a wonder. There were all kinds of flashing panels, buttons and screens that performed a variety of tasks. One such device was called a 'radar', it apparently showed any other nearby vehicles; all Adam could make out were green blips, though they did correlate with where the other 'Traks were so he guessed it worked fine. Another screen, called a 'thermo-optic display', also called the TOD, read the 'heat' off machines and creatures alike. Not only could he see the other Attak-Traks, he could see pedestrians as well. There were also communicators, but Duncan explained that they had limited range, though that range could potentially be expanded with the construction of receivers dotted throughout the land.  
  
Though Adam had known of these vehicles prior to their unveiling, it was only recently he had been able to pilot them and his wonder never ceased. His mother had unwittingly brought with her the technology upon which these creations had been based. The flight-craft in which she had landed provided Eternia's scientists with the blueprints to manufacture their own designs. He could only ponder the kind of world that could demonstrate such ingenuity, such technological marvel.  
  
His mother was not so impressed with her own society though, she feared that such technology could only bring ruin to Eternia, not prosperity. 'Where I come from,' she had told Adam, 'we have a saying: "The world is a small place." Now you will find that it is even smaller. When humankind feels it does not have enough space, it strives to make more for itself.' He knew that she meant that this technology would lead to more war. All Adam could do was hope that she was wrong.  
  
Dusk appeared on the horizon and soon became twilight and not long after that night fell. He was at the point he needed to be. But something had been bothering him. On the TOD four 'things' had been following him all day. He applied the brakes and waited to see what the trailers would do. Sure enough they stopped with him, moving off a little to the left apparently to hide behind some boulders. Adam too looked about for a hiding spot; he would give these pursuers a nasty surprise. Cursing, as the foothills provided no cover he wondered what he should do.  
  
To his immediate left stood the illusionary rock wall that hid the pass leading to Castle Grayskull, Adam thought about it a moment. If one couldn't see beyond the false wall it would stand to reason they couldn't see his actions behind it either. Opening the Attak-Trak's canopy Adam leapt out of the cockpit, his sword in hand and sprinted for the opening, time was everything. As soon as he thought he was safely past the mirage he raised his sword and spoke the incantation, "By the power of Grayskull!"  
  
Brilliant white light exploded all around him, blinding him. He could feel a surge of power strike his sword like a bolt of lightning, shooting down the elegant blade, coursing through his body. His muscles grew and became taut; the ground seemed to shrink away as he grew taller. He clutched the Power Sword in both hands, "I have the Power!" For the first time in many months, Prince Adam had become He-Man, Defender and Champion of Eternia, Knight of Castle Grayskull. He stood panting as the adrenaline continued its rush through his veins. 'Now' he thought, 'for a little fun.'  
"What's he doing? Can you see him?" Evil-Lyn pushed Tri-Klops.  
  
"Just be quiet woman, you're breaking my concentration" growled the tri- optical swordsman.  
  
"Well, what's happening?" Lyn persisted.  
  
"I don't know," responded Tri-Klops, "he seems to have vanished."  
  
Evil-Lyn snorted, "How could he have vanished. Your vaunted eyesight must be fading."  
  
"It's still good enough to see the wrinkles in your aging skin. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"What does that have to do with the task at hand?" Lyn asked, averting the question and ignoring Trap-Jaw's and Beastman's s******ing.  
  
"Well for your information he hopped out of that tin can, took a few steps and disappeared. And no I am not losing my sight."  
  
"No, not your sight, just your mind."  
  
"Hmm mind, brain, yummy brain, little sparrow brain, nice and squishy," mused Beastman, who only spoke in food related non-sequiturs when he was hungry. Trap Jaw, who was sitting closest to the shaggy brute moved away with a disgusted look on his face. His stomach was nowhere near as strong as his iron maw.  
  
Lyn sighed, "Soon Beastman, we will eat soon."  
  
"I still can't see him," said Tri-Klops.  
  
"No matter, the canary is out of his cage we'll just pounce on him," Lyn said  
  
"Mmm, canary."  
  
"Shut up Beastman!"  
The four villains inched their way along the path. Tri-Klops held the lead, he could see best of the four and would alert them with plenty forewarning if the Prince were to reappear. Evil-Lyn constantly felt at ill-ease in these mountains, Grayskull was here she was certain. She was wary of the mythical fortress, she was certain it had tried to prevent her from a task once before, at that time she could not think what. That is until she had learned that He-Man had not been killed and was hiding in the woods the Castle tried to turn her away from. Right before he left her stranded in the Frimswood.  
  
"Beastman," Lyn whispered, "are there any creatures around you can make contact with?"  
  
"Beastman's thick brow lowered in painstaking concentration; with Beastman concentration was always a painstaking process. "I don't know." he growled, "Like something blocking; won't let me talk to animals."  
  
That confirmed Lyn's fears. Grayskull had to be weaving its spell and for some reason it was protecting the Eternian Prince. "Tread carefully, something else is at play," she cautioned the others. They nodded, next to Skeletor she was the most knowledgeable being they knew on the eldritch arts.  
  
They came up to Adam's Attak-Trak but still saw no sign of its pilot. "Look there's tracks leading to the rock wall," Trap Jaw noticed.  
  
"I thought you said he didn't go up the hillside," Lyn chided Tri-Klops.  
  
"He didn't, there's no way he could've started up the mountains without my spotting him," He said defensively.  
  
"I can smell him," Beastman declared. "Follow me."  
  
As he started for the illusionary wall a man-sized boulder hurtled from beyond the barrier and caught Beastman full in the chest. The impact sent the man-beast flying into the Attak Trak where he slimply slid to the ground. Tri-Klops sprang forward but was caught with a kick from a boot that appeared out of the rock. He too flew helplessly through air. Lyn leveled a blast from her staff at the mirage but was sent diving to the side when her shot was deflected back at her. Trap Jaw had fitted his crossbow attachment to his prosthetic arm and was about to fire when a sword spun through the air, slicing the artificial limb in two. Lyn looked up and standing in front of her was He-Man.  
  
"Long time, no see witch." He-Man casually wrested the staff from her feeble grip and crushed it within his own.  
  
"That's two I owe you now He-Man," she spat  
  
"I think not Evil-Lyn, you and your kind have caused me enough grief to cover any you may have against me." He knelt to where she lay in the dirt. "It is fortunate for you that my attention is needed elsewhere this day, I give you and your cronies a chance to flee and leave the Prince and I in peace. If you think to cause more trouble for me after my business has concluded then I will feel no regret in leading you straight to the dungeons of Eternos."  
  
Evil-Lyn scrambled to her feet and started to run, the others staggered to theirs and seeing Lyn's example. Set out after her. He-Man waited by the Attak-Trak until no longer could he see their forms on the TOD. He climbed back into the cockpit and began the last leg of the journey to Castle Grayskull.  
  
It took yet a few more hours to reach the blasted Lost Valley in which Grayskull stood, making it mid-evening and almost a full day since last he rested. He stopped the Attak Trak and got out to walk, he noticed the falcon form of the Sorceress sitting on the valley floor. It was a strange curse that plagued the Fortress' keeper, she could only assume human form whenever she stood within the Castle's walls. Outside of it and she could exist only as a bird of prey. He-Man/Adam always felt pity for her, as far as he could tell no other lived within the Castle; how lonely she must have felt. Yet she never displayed any outward emotion. It was a pity because her serious demeanor marred an otherwise earthly beauty.  
  
It was strange in a way, the fables always spoke of beautiful sorceresses and queens and how their beauty transcended any normal lady's beauty. But that was not so with this fabled woman, except for her preternaturally sad eyed expression and world weary tone she could have been any woman in Eternian society. She had oak-brown eyes, similar, come to think of it, to Teela's. He-Man laughed, he could not think of any more diametrically opposed personalities as the Sorceress of Grayskull and Teela. One was a gentle soul who sought to prevent war; the other was a fierce soldier, brash and independent.  
  
The more He-Man thought about it there seemed other similarities between the two. Both had the same slender face, one could almost say heart-shaped and full lips that seemed to promise a gentle kiss; though He-Man could not imagine Teela doing anything gently, nor could he fathom suggesting such a thing to the Sorceress. He shook his head, why was he running with this line of thought anyway?  
  
As he stood before the Sorceress he noticed a sword lain at her feet (her talons?). "I'm sorry I'm late but I ran into some trouble," He-Man apologized.  
  
"I saw," the Sorceress responded.  
  
He-Man looked at the sword. It was simple in design; the hilt was rounded and gilded in gold, on either side of the hilt a jewel had been inlaid, a diamond. From there a double-sided blade emerged. The grip was bound in leather. "What's this?" he asked, "A present for me?"  
  
The falcon shook its' head, "Not for you, but you will need it for a while."  
  
"I thought the Power Sword provided me with everything I need?"  
  
"Not for what you are about to do my young champion. In your scabbard is one half of a key, its twin sits now at my feet."  
  
Adam looked skeptical, "What does it unlock?"  
  
"It is the key to the castle you now stand before," she noted his expression. "Fear not, your questions will be answered soon enough. What you must do now is take both swords and stand before the Jawbridge. Raise them both and chant 'The two that were promised, riven at birth. United once more, seeking shelter from the storm.'  
  
Curious, Adam did as he was instructed and accordingly the massive stone drawbridge of Castle Grayskull lowered, creaking and rumbling as it did so. The Sorceress flew ahead and as she crossed the threshold assumed her human form. "You have done that which none before you have, you are the first person in history to open the portal to Castle Grayskull."  
  
He looked around as he entered, finding what he pretty much envisioned the interior to be; cold, grey stone, unadorned and foreboding. The Sorceress walked ahead in silence, Adam had little choice but to follow. "I don't understand," he said frustrated by the silence and mystery, "You told me that no one could enter Grayskull, that its' secrets are not for any one person's ears?"  
  
The Sorceress did not even look back. "Whoever controls Castle Grayskull has near unlimited power at their disposal. The ability to subvert entire races, manipulate the seasons and even the orbits of other worlds. That is but a small example of what one could do from the throne of Grayskull. Can you imagine being charged with the responsibility of managing such unchecked power?"  
  
She continued, "No one person is immune from the corrupting influence of absolute power. That is why you were only given one half of the key. That is why I cannot use my magic away from the Castle and that is why 'he' is bound here, unable to manipulate even the smallest item, doomed to watch over Eternia as a spectre." The Sorceress intercepted Adam's next question, "He will speak to you on the morrow, when all your questions will be answered."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do now?" the confused young Prince asked.  
  
"For now you will sleep Prince Adam. For tomorrow you will walk even further into unknown territory. 


	6. The Serpent King's Sword

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter - 05 The Serpent King's Sword  
  
The digging had gone on day and night since the discovery. The few who occupied the campsite took shifts in keeping the excavation going. Now that there was a clear goal their morale soared and a new fervor crept into their efforts.  
  
Teela slumped to her cot, she too had pitched in with a pick and spade wanting to see what further secrets hid beneath the black sands of Vaneda, yet very little had been uncovered in the time since the discovery of the tower. The most exciting revelation since then was uncovering of another two towers, all connected by a single catwalk. However, their attempts to dig through to the fortress' base had yielded nothing. It was as deep as its battlements indicated. With their small crew there was no possible way to complete the dig in a reasonable timeframe. Melaktha had sent Calados Sal to the King in the hopes that he would provide extra manpower; that they had not yet heard back from him did not indicate whether that was good news or bad. Closing her eyes Teela drifted off to sleep, fatigued from a full day's work.  
  
She couldn't remember when she had woken or how she got to where she now stood. She stood within a wide crater, its radii stretching for many miles in every direction. No, not a crater, a pit; a man made pit. Support beams held back the obsidian sands that threatened to drown the cavity. Sitting within the centre were three massive towers punching the skyline with impressive height, each tower bore a theme in its structure. One tower seemed built from a single block of granite, the keep's walls ran straight up and down but for the skull carved into its base. Another looked to be made of purple quartz and the shape of a snake had been fashioned in a coil around the length of the tower. The final tower was carved of a flawless, white material; Teela could not identify its texture, at its base the head of a lion had been set into the stone.  
  
The skull and snake towers were constructions of magnificent beauty and repulsiveness; eye-catching structures with dark and grotesque themes. But the lion tower was magnificence realized. A shiver rand through Teela as she wondered if these were the three towers they had recently discovered; the first tower they had uncovered was of the same material as the skull tower and the other two were purple quartz and a brilliant, white stone. Had she really slept so long that they had finished the excavation without her? Teela looked around; there didn't appear to be anyone else nearby.  
  
She walked closer to the lion tower, drawn by its bestial majesty. Her eyes were affixed to the lion's head carving, as flawlessly white as the rest of the tower. What stonemason or stonemasons carved this? Surely this could only be the work of magic to produce such a piece of art? As she approached the closed maw of the lion she noticed a rock embedded within the ground next to the giant head. That in itself was of little note but for the hilt of a sword protruding from the stone. The grip of the sword was wrapped in leather like any other but the pommel was at its end was unique; a serpent's head wrought in iron with a forked tongue licking the air from between its lipless mouth.  
  
Teela gently touched the snake's head pommel, as she did so the image of a man, unbeknown to her flashed within her mind. She retracted her hand at the sudden vision, unsure of what it could mean. She tried to focus on the man's face, he had looked both surprised and eager. But at what? She again touched her hand to the upended sword, again the mysterious person appeared. It was an unusual face, strangely devoid of distinguishing features; there was a nose, a pair of eyes a mouth and lips as there should have been, but there was nothing to mark them as belonging to a unique being. Teela thought of the masks the villagers wore on occasion, faces without features.  
  
What did stand out about the fellow was his mail cap. At first glance it looked like a well polished, silver link headdress. But then she noticed that it cast a greenish tint, which was highly unusual considering he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. His body armour was of similar design, covering a slender body that seemed to have no muscle tone. Whoever he was, he was certainly a strange looking individual.  
  
"Go on, draw it!" the figure urged Teela. She looked at him questioningly. He looked and sounded eager, which gave Teela reason to pause; whenever a complete stranger so avidly implored you to do something it generally did not yield pleasant results.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked the enigmatic creature.  
  
He looked torn between whether or not to further impel her to draw the sword, or answer her inquiry. "I am Mekasha, King of Reptos and Acolyte of the God Serpentius."  
  
Teela's inquisitiveness turned to cynicism, "I think I've been in the desert way too long."  
  
It was now 'Mekasha's' turn to be curious. "What desert?"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of the desert, an island strangely enough, called Vaneda," Teela informed him, sensing Mekasha's ignorance on the subject.  
  
"What of Derren-Ma? That is where we entered when we were imprisoned within these walls."  
  
Teela's mind began to race, the texts that had led them here mentioned Derren-Ma, a place that existed over a thousand years ago, and that a great power was contained inside a fortress constructed there. Now she was cautious, how was this King Mekasha tied to the three towers? Why was he imprisoned here, what crime had he committed and lastly, what great power did he, or the 'we' he kept referring to, wield?  
  
"I must leave now," she told the Reptos' King.  
  
"You cannot leave!" He cried vehemently. "Draw the sword and set me free."  
  
Teela ran from the Lion Tower, shaking her head as she realized she was still asleep. How did one wake from a dream exactly? She stopped and let out a blood curdling scream of frustration and the world turned to black.  
  
She awoke with a start, sweat dripping profusely from every pore. She gasped and heaved as though she had indeed run. She wondered if she screamed aloud, she hoped not that would mean a lot of awkward questions. She dressed quickly, just throwing on a long tunic. There were some things she needed to know that hopefully Melaktha could fill her in on.  
  
Leaving her tent she noticed the night sky starting to lighten, she hadn't realized she had been asleep that long. Melaktha was where she expected to find him; at the rim of the excavation. He smiled and waved to her as he noticed her making her way towards him. His smile dropped slightly as he took in the serious expression on her face.  
  
"Is something the matter Captain?" He asked politely.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Teela. "Would you mind if I asked you some historical questions?"  
  
Melaktha's smile returned, "Certainly my dear, that is after all what I do."  
  
"Have you ever heard of a King Mekasha?"  
  
"I can not say that I have," Melaktha said with a frown.  
  
"How about the Kingdom Of Reptos or the god Serpentius?" asked Teela.  
  
Melaktha mused for a moment. "I am not sure about the name Reptos, but according to Avionian interpretations of ancient hieroglyphs, an army of the Snake God once waged war on the lands of Eternia. The details are sorely lacking but the author of the paintings credited two great heroes as having defeated the Snake God's army, but how and what became of the invading army is still unknown. It's possible that Serpentius' army were called Reptos'."  
  
"What more can you tell me of the Snake God?" urged Teela.  
  
"Only what everyone else knows," Melaktha sighed, "Little is known of the Twelve Gods. Serpentius is one of the six dark gods along with Horde Prime, Y'Nago, Demortae, Gedrag and Ifre. It's amazing that we as a society, have this belief in deities but no dogma from which to draw these beliefs."  
  
"Where do you think we get our religious beliefs from.?" Teela asked the historian  
  
"A good question. On the face of it, there is the Twelve Gods, six to represent Good, six to represent Evil. Six male Gods, six female. Therein you have the popular ideas of good versus evil and balance. Popular Eternian mythology always contains references to these two ideas, as does any good story. In any fable there is a protagonist, or the good guy whose balance is upset by the machinations of the antagonist, or the bad guy, the evil doer."  
  
"So you're saying that you think the Twelve is a wildly popular tale?"  
  
"No, not at all! Please don't get me wrong. That is but one explanation, I mean, what is not to say that all stories are derived from the one true story, the one true word as it were?"  
  
Teela rubbed the sides of her head, "This is all too confusing."  
  
"Now you know how I feel most days. That is how I will continue to feel until there is overwhelming evidence to reveal the absolute truth. Something that I believe will elude us for eternity." Melaktha confessed.  
  
Teela thought about Serpentius' army, one day seemingly vanished from existence. Imprisoned maybe?  
  
"Oh that's right!" Melaktha exclaimed. Teela looked at him. "In the hieroglyphics the leader of the Snake God's army is depicted wielding a sword. Nothing unusual in itself, but the sword is painted several times by itself that usually indicates that an item or person has some significance."  
  
"What did this picture look like?" Teela asked warily.  
  
"The sword had a wending blade design, like a snake in motion and its pommel was drawn in the shape of a serpent's head. Curious isn't it?"  
  
Teela felt flushed, Melaktha had described the sword in her dream, only now, could she be certain that it was indeed a dream. Whatever it was, Teela was suddenly sure that the man she had met was both the leader he claimed to be, and the one time bane of Eternia. Now the dig did not seem like such a good idea, Teela sensed that only trouble could come from unearthing the Three Towers in full.  
  
A young scholar, Schojen if Teela remembered correctly, ran excitedly up to Melaktha. "Sir, sir!" he cried. "It's great news, Calados Sal has just returned from Eternos and he's brought a small army with him, we'll have this dig finished in no time!"  
  
Teela once heard Queen Marlena say "When it rains, it pours." Teela knew now precisely what she meant.  
The dream was so real that Mekasha wept at the thought of having been so close to freedom. He knew that it was more than a dream, closer to a vision. The time of liberty was drawing near, he knew the human woman was close, he could almost taste her. Would she draw the sword if she came into its presence? Mekasha hoped so, then he could bestow a reward upon her for her service to the Reptos' and Serpentius, he would make her his Queen to repopulate the race of Reptos. As repulsive as he found her Mekasha knew the Snake Men would have to mate quickly to bring their kind back from extinction. The Reptos had been wiped out, Mekasha was sure of it, there was no way He-Ro and Eldor would have let his people remain unchecked in the world.  
  
Yes, a new mother to the Reptos would have to be chosen from the race of man and the human female he had envisioned would do just fine. 


	7. Hidden Secrets

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 6-Hidden Secrets  
  
Skeletor lay on the ground, panting hard. A perverse satisfaction coursed through him at having so effectively obliterated an entire forest. Many hours passed while he inflicted his wrath against the defenceless woodlands, hours without relenting or weakening. What more did he need to demonstrate his power?  
  
The mysterious presence had dared not reveal itself. Skeletor could not blame it, lest it too face his unmitigated rage and suffer the same fate as the hapless trees. But he could sense it, nearer than before. It was like a low humming, more like a vibration really. To Skeletor it was the familiar resonance of magic.  
  
He lay back and listened intently for the hum, whilst it gave off no audible sound the vibrations it emitted travelled through Skeletor's veins, massaging his tense muscles. Calm came over the warlord and he soon found himself, aided by weariness, drifting off. Skeletor felt some alarm, he did not wish to revisit the nightmares, but rest he needed badly.  
  
He found himself in a large cavern. A natural grotto carved by millions of years of erosion. He found himself standing upon a shelf overlooking a lava lake that broiled impatiently, spitting and hissing at the intruder. Its' vivid amalgam of red, black and orange hues cast a veil of firelight upon the walls and ceiling of the rocky den. The heat was intense, it put Skeletor in mind of a kiln, he could feel sweat soaking what flesh remained on his body.  
  
A narrow catwalk jutted out from the shelf, bridging over the fiery lake and adjoining a platform that sat roughly centre of the lake. Suspended above a podium adorning a diamond glistened. It refracted a reddish light, most likely a reflection of its environment. Skeletor looked about, wary of a trap, when something odd struck him; the reverberations were coming from the jewel.  
  
Ignoring caution, Skeletor stepped upon the walkway. Was it truly this gem that sung to him so? If so, then what was it doing here untended, waiting for the first brigand to lay their filthy paws on its lustrous beauty. Or perhaps not just anyone, possibly it waited for a certain someone to wield its as yet unexplored gifts, someone like Skeletor. Avidly, he wrung his hands together, greedily anticipating the opportunity to discover what secrets this delicious little fragment of earth held.  
  
He stepped from the catwalk and onto the circular platform; the diamond was but a few steps away. But as he took his first step towards the dais a ring of flame shot up from the ground, Skeletor jumped back and landed on the rim of the ledge, the rock beneath his feet gave way and he plunged towards a fiery death. "Noooo."  
  
"ooooo!" he screamed as awoke from his slumber. Just how much was it to ask for one nap without some nightmare that ended in his demise? Skeletor sat there a moment catching his breath and regaining control of his nerves.  
  
Once he calmed himself he focused on the dream, no not a dream, a vision. Somewhere in this area lay the lava cave and its precious treasure inside. With renewed vigour Skeletor resumed his trek. While he couldn't quite say how, he knew this gem focused power of incomparable magnitude. Skeletor was certain that with it he could easily defeat He-Man and take control of Castle Grayskull. Revenge would be his.  
The Sorceress led He-Man down a long winding corridor, there were no torches to light the way, in fact the there was no visible light source to be found anywhere. In spite of this the passage shone a muted green, the effect was quite unsettling. The Sorceress had said not a word since greeting him at the Castle's gates which He-Man found.unsettling.  
  
"So, uh, nice home you got here." He said awkwardly trying to break the silence. The Sorceress only looked back and smiled at his obvious attempt at humor. It annoyed him that she could also glide above the ground, He- Man wondered why he could not glide as well, that would certainly make saving the world a lot easier.  
  
"Within these walls." the Sorceress spoke quietly, "the slightest sound can be heard, even the echoes of the mind's thoughts." It took him a moment, but He-Man realised she meant that his thoughts could be read. He hoped that blushing couldn't be heard by the walls.  
  
"It can." The Sorceress said in response to the unvoiced question. He-Man blushed further.  
  
"Fear not young warrior, the time of enlightenment will soon be upon you," the Sorceress assured him.  
  
He had spent a sleepless night within the Castle's walls. It was cold, dank, dark and the Sorceress ignored him save for the time she served him a supper. What kind of a dreary existence could one live here? He-Man could sympathise for the Sorceress who barely left the keep, but he could not understand her reticence. If it were he cooped up inside for Gods only know how many years, he would talk the ears off the first person he came across.  
  
Now, here he was, following the enigmatic creature down yet another, seemingly endless hallway. Castle Grayskull had too many corridors He-Man decided, at least too many that were door-less. What was the point of having a big, creepy castle with endlessly, long hallways if there were no doors through which to explore?  
  
The Sorceress halted her flight and turned to him. Still wearing an amused smile she tapped the staff she carried everywhere with her on the floor in an indistinct pattern. After the fifth strike the stones in the wall nearest her shifted and swung inwards. "Because you see no frames, it does not mean that there are no doorways."  
  
Admonished again, He-Man concluded that he needed to better control his thoughts. At that moment he could have sworn he heard a chuckle escape the Sorceress' lips.  
  
It was an indeterminable time later, with the Sorceress still gliding ahead and He-Man following quietly behind (trying not to think embarrassing thoughts) when the lady mystic again came to a halt. He-Man was pleased to see a set of thick doors behind her.  
  
"Through these doors lie the Hall of Knowledge, the most complete library in Eternia."  
  
"You brought me here to read some books?" He-Man asked sceptically.  
  
"Though tomes of learning do adorn these walls my young prince, the Elders stored information by other means as well. The world of the Ancients' was unlike ours, they had resources at their disposal that have not been used outside these walls in over a thousand years."  
  
A sense of magnitude settled upon He-Man's shoulders. Those words rung true in his ears, the fact that he existed was proof of that.  
  
The doors swung wide open revealing the room beyond. The architecture here was radically different from that of the rest of the Castle. The ceiling arced high overhead, coalescing into a single point forming a dome. There were no support beams he could see, nor columns for that matter, it seemed as though the library was carved from the one rock. Unlike the corridors, torchlight shone all around, illuminating the room so that any texts could be read clearly. Hundreds of shelves line the walls, supporting countless thousands of books from a lost era.  
  
The Sorceress glided along the marble floor, a stark contrast to the sickly green stone of the rest of the keep, coming to a stop before a single door. "Through here we travel." She said to him. The door led to another hallway, He-Man groaned before realising that this hall had doorframes, twelve in all, six on each side.  
  
"It is through these doors that you must go," instructed the Sorceress.  
  
"But what will I find behind them?" asked He-Man.  
  
"History." A male voice spoke. An apparition appeared from the other end of the room; it was clad in red, ceremonial armour and wore a matching helmet. Both of which were as ephemeral as the ghost itself. Though its feet did not touch the ground, it was obvious to He-Man that he was once a warrior; from the proud, erect posture to the hands that sat half-curled to either side in readiness to draw a weapon.  
  
"Through these doors you will find the history of Eternia." The spirit reiterated.  
  
"I don't understand how that will help me," said He-Man.  
  
"The threat which will soon plague Eternia has its roots in history." The spirit answered. "By seeing history unfold with your own eyes you can see how this threat was first dealt with, how its weaknesses were exploited. With this knowledge you can better prepare yourself for the forthcoming battles you will face."  
  
"Is being vague a prerequisite for living here?" asked He-Man.  
  
"Go forth knight of Grayskull find the answers to your questions through these doors."  
  
"The Sorceress." He-Man paused as he realised she was no longer there. "Uh, she didn't tell me who you are."  
  
The spirit bowed. "Forgive me, introductions are a rare occurrence here as you might well imagine." He straightened. "I am Zodac, the spectral guardian of Castle Grayskull. It is my task to guide those who enter these walls as appointed me by the Council of Elders." He-Man nodded. "Now son of Eternia, choose a portal and witness the history it reveals unto you for time does grow short.  
  
Wordlessly He-Man slipped through the first door on the left-hand side of the hall. When it clicked back into place the Sorceress reappeared. "How much will he learn?"  
  
Zodac looked sympathetically at her, "As much as he is willing." He replied before dissipating into air.  
  
The Sorceress glanced at the door through which He-Man disappeared. Had he been there He-Man may have been startled by the worried countenance on the normally stoic Sorceress. 


	8. Silent Betrayal

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 7-Silent Betrayal  
  
Life always seems to turn out that way; when you think you know all there is to know, when you think that no more secrets lie hidden from you, something happens to disabuse you of that notion. No-one knows all; an eternity seemed an inadequate amount of time to try to learn everything.  
  
Adam rubbed his temples; a headache had plagued him since emerging from Grayskull. Too much knowledge in too short a time; he had experienced centuries of history in a few short days and the secrets he had learned as a result threatened to overwhelm him. There were too many secrets that begged the question what else did he not know that was important?  
  
He had seen the warlord Hordak raise his armies and cover the lands in war. Everyone knew of the Horde War more than twenty years ago, but they didn't know that it was Hordak's second attempt at dominion; the first took place nearly a thousand years before. Hordak, scourge of the Horde War was older than history itself.  
  
He also witnessed The Council of Elders, the representatives of the Twelve Gods on Eternia of whom Hordak claimed membership. He had also seen a man that had very much reminded him of his father, the called the man 'He-Ro', it seemed his title more than his real name by the way his fellow council members addressed him. There was a very elderly man who bore the honorific 'Eldor' in reverence of his wise manner. He even recognised Zodac.  
  
Zodac's presence was not that of the body of the council but as an overseer, a silent chairman, an enforcer of the Council's statutes. Then there was the one they called King Mekasha, the Serpent King. Dressed for battle in his masterfully-crafted green-tinged mail covered by a solid, sterling silver breastplate bearing the mark of the serpent; Mekasha's eyes darted about fitfully never resting on one spot for long, always evaluating his peers.  
  
Adam had noticed the Snake King's fingers also twitched restlessly as though eager to grab on to something. He would later find out what; the Snake King's sword, the Crimson Singer, a sword a match in power for Adam's own Power Sword. Adam witnessed the power of the Singer soon thereafter.  
  
Hordak dissolved the Horde's membership from the Council, effectively spelling its end. Many of the other members, knowing Hordak's design retreated to their respective nations to fortify their defences and mobilise their armies. Only a few former council members allied in full to face this threat - Injaira of S'Bledse, He-Ro of Aohre, Morod of J'Dange and Eldor of the Il Grando.  
  
Hordak had only one ally, Daggress of Y'Nago, queen of a race of spellcasters. She had a cruel beauty that she was not shy to flaunt, straight black hair reaching past her well defined curves. Black lips and fingernails, clad in black silk contrasted against alabaster skin, she looked like a cruel queen of fable.  
  
From the sly glances Daggress cast Hordak many times over Adam deduced they were connected beyond a military alliance. That seemed rather perverse; Hordak was not the classical beauty. He had a greenish pallor to his hairless skin, with that exception he very much resembles a humanoid bat: His head tapered sharply to a pointed chin, he had pricked bat-ears and a marsupial snout.  
  
Hordak, Daggress, Mekahsa, He-Ro, Injaira, Morod and Eldor came to be the key players in the war that followed. Hordak's and Daggress' combined armies and magics soon overwhelmed the besieged planet. Mekasha, as mistrustful as ever fought his own front, his success emanating from the terrible bloodlust of The Crimson Singer. The vanquished former members of the council fled back to the Eldor alliance seeking both a means to stop Hordak and regain their lands.  
  
A plan was formulated; the Alliance would construct two fortresses: One would imprison any who entered, removing them from the world of mortals. The other fortress would house the artefact destined to be wielded by the future king, one who would prevent the predicted destruction of the world.  
  
The first fortress, Eternia, was built constructed upon the lush green field of Derren-Ma; a land, that for all its beauty was largely uninhabited. A rumour was propagated, that Fortress Eternia was the fabled castle of the Elders. Mekasha, the greedy Snake King immediately marched upon the Fortress, also known as the Three Towers eager to claim the power of Eternia for his self. Hordak however, did not put faith in the rumours the shattered Council would never have allowed word to escape.  
  
Adam saw the fall of King Hiss upon the grasslands, imprisoned by his own avarice. He then saw Eldor retrieve the Crimson Singer from He-Ro and implanted the sword into an exposed boulder at the mouth of the Lion Tower. "So long as the Singer sleeps within this rock, Mekasha will never ravage the lands of Eternia," he declared.  
  
When Adam had emerged from the doorway he had begun to leave the library. He stopped, wondering how many more answers lay behind the other doors. Would he have time? He decided to satisfy his curiosity, what could more knowledge hurt? At least he would not be clueless when another situation eventuated and so he entered the second room in the corridor. He did so another ten times until he had been through all twelve rooms.  
  
What he had discovered left him feeling angry, betrayed, sick and vengeful all in one anarchic emotion. He had witnessed the history of Eternia unfold in its entirety; but beyond that he had seen his own family history play out like a cheesy stage play. He had learned the secrets of a great many of those whom he loved dearly.  
  
When finally he did emerge from the library the Sorceress looked at him questioningly and he understood why. For the time he took she must have realised he been privy to more than one stage of history. And for the first time he saw the enigmatic Sorceress in a different light. He had always regarded her as a distant and sad looking woman but a presence to be respected and perhaps even feared a little. What he saw now was a lonely woman, a wife and a mother, who had given up all for her one chance at revenge.  
  
He had looked at the mysterious Zodac. A few days ago this entity was a ghost, another Grayskull enigma. Now, Adam saw a man that had unselfishly sacrificed himself so that he could one day present the Sword of Grayskull to the prophesied King in a time that was far removed from his own.  
  
As Adam walked the hallway to the Jawbridge the Sorceress had implored him wait; he still possessed the second sword, the Sword of Honour as it had been revealed. Adam shook his head. "You know why I must keep this for now," he said firmly. She regarded him a moment before nodding her head. She knew.  
  
Now, here he stood on the path leading back to the Il Grando Pass. The world was a different place to the one he knew four days back. In that world he was the heroic champion fighting the Evil wizard. But in this world a far greater threat loomed than Skeletor, or Mekasha. In this world Adam was plagued with more doubts than before; doubts borne of secrets.  
  
Secrets. One could live an eternity and still not unveil all the secrets the world hid from them. 


	9. A Promise of Blood

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Teela watched the archaeologists go about their business discontentedly. The same dream had plagued her for over a week now. The deeper they got, the more she felt they were making a mistake. Without being able to say how she felt that something lived within the Fortress' walls.  
  
Dreams were indistinct; one did not recall them as clearly as though they recalled a play. Yet she could remember every detail of the 'vision' as she had privately come to call it. Every time she had revisited the dream world the strangely armoured man had always greeted her, always imploring her to draw the sword from its rocky tomb. Always she refused, wary of his desperate pleading.  
  
The sun began to set and the working group started to return to the encampment. Melaktha nodded to her with a broad smile as he made his way to the mess area.  
  
"How goes the digging?" Teela asked of the lead archaeologist.  
  
"Wonderfully!" he replied enthusiastically. "The circumference of the towers now measures in leagues. I'm hopeful that we will reach the base within a day or two."  
  
"That's great." Teela responded insincerely.  
  
"Dear captain," chuckled Melaktha, "are you still fearful that a menagerie of ancient monsters will burst out and eat us all?" Teela arched an eyebrow at the sceptical academic. "In any case captain I have the greatest confidence in the abilities of you and your warriors to quell any hostile attack."  
  
Teela shook her head. "For someone who has lived through the Horde War and these troubled times with Skeletor's presence lingering like a shadow, you have a flippant attitude towards the possibilities of the supernatural."  
  
"Well, in my experience what has long been buried in the ground is and stays dead."  
  
Teela shook her head sceptically. "Just please be careful. Something does not feel right."  
  
Melaktha left Teela sitting in her restless mood as he ambled over to the cook fires. The digging had not yet finished for the day, once a shift finished another took its place. Teela could not imagine why Randor would allocate so many resources to an archaeological dig; she started to suspect the Eternian royal family had in inherent predisposition to trouble. Teela stared off towards the horizon, watching the last vestiges of light fade into darkness, before long she dozed off to sleep.  
  
The green-armoured man stood above her, looking down upon her interestedly. She returned his stare. "How have you managed to free yourself?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Not yet." He spoke sibilantly. "We are not free yet." He leaned closer towards Teela. "But soon, very soon we will roam again this world. The children of Serpentius will again assume its place amongst the living."  
  
"The Snake Men." Teela said softly to herself.  
  
"As some have called us before." He continued his gaze on the young warrior. "You, if you bring to me the Singer I will anoint you Queen."  
  
"That's not the most romantic proposal I've ever received." Teela thought back over the months of drunken offers from her grubby, would-be suitors. "Wait a moment.it is." Teela frowned at the Snake man. "What could you offer me as your Queen that could convince me to accept your proposal?"  
  
"She who would become Queen of Snake people, would soon be Queen of the world!"  
  
"Oh! One of them are you?" Teela said sarcastically. "A mad tyrant hell- bent on world domination, well as great as offer sounds, no thank you."  
  
"Foolish woman, when free of this gaol my kind and I are, your liberty I will take in spite of your refusals. When you are spent and have fulfilled the task I have in mind for you then your blood will let and offer to Serpentius."  
  
Teela stood and looked the Snake man in the eyes. "Try it snake man and we'll see whose blood is spilt." The Snake man began to scream.excitedly?  
  
Shouts of joy brought Teela awake. She awoke panting heavily, adrenaline pumping through her body; she was ready for a fight. She calmed slightly when she realised there was no snake man around, the shouts had come from the crew working in the pit. She also realised that she was squinting against the light of day; she had slept through the night and all of morning!  
  
"What's the ruckus all about?" She asked the nearest person.  
  
"We've done it! We've finally reached the towers' base!" The man Teela knew only as Shorick answered.  
  
With a sinking feeling in her stomach Teela ran to the work site. A crowd of people had gathered near the lip, as Teela neared the throng she spied Melaktha in the middle, gingerly holding something wrapped in silk. She rudely pushed her way through the elated mob to see what the head archaeologist held.  
  
"Teela it is amazing, we have unearthed the entire three towers and look what we found at the base, it is just as you said." Melaktha unwrapped the treasure and showed it to the young Captain. Teela almost choked when she saw it, a medium length sword, its' blade snaking all the way to the tip, tinged with a deep, crimson hue. The sword she had seen in her dreams now stood within reach. The very sword instinct had told her should not be freed of its resting place. The Sword, whose name she would later know as The Crimson Singer had returned to Eternia.  
  
Mekasha hissed in excruciating pain as real light shone in his eyes for the first time in over a millennium. As his eyes adjusted to the light he looked about. Where thousands had fallen into the Council's trap, a few dozen remained.  
  
Dust covered the floor; buried within the silt the last remnants of countless soldiers could be seen. A wind blew from without, a light zephyr through a window that had not existed before. Mekasha looked at the survivors; many hugged themselves tightly, some rocked back and forth on their heels and others muttered to themselves. The long incarceration had left most of the survivors of ill mind.  
  
"My King?" A voice asked tentatively.  
  
Mekasha looked into the yellow eyes of Rattlor. "Gather those who have not fallen prey to insanity," the Snake King looked at the infirm "then bring peace to those who have."  
  
"What then my liege?"  
  
"We are free my old friend. We will return to the world of man and wreak vengeance upon the heirs of Eternia. We have been grievously sinned against, we shall take recompense in blood!" 


	10. The Serpent's Wrath

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 9  
  
She wasted precious little time. The troops were put on full alert and were ready to evacuate the dig site at a moment's notice. Watches were lined at the rim of the pit and the ships at the docks were heavily guarded. While others rejoiced Captain Teela and her warriors prepared for an attack.  
  
Melaktha protested vigorously when she assigned a score of mercenaries to watch over him and the sword, though she would hear none of it. If here dreams proved correct then she knew the sword would be the Snake Men's desire. She had no reason to disbelieve the dreams; one did not have entire conversations in the dream-state then remember the entire dialogue upon waking.  
  
The militaristic preparations of the soldiers soon put a damper on the work crew's enthusiasm and a tense restlessness befell the entire site. Night came quickly and without event and the cool night air calmed many and they made their way to their cots. With the exception of Teela's group.  
  
Teela felt her eyelids droop as the night dulled too her senses. She refused to allow herself the luxury of sleep tonight; tomorrow everyone would make ready to return to the mainland and she felt that should they make it through the night then safe they would be.  
  
Several more hours passed when a horn sounded from near the pit. It was the warning signal.  
  
"Rouse everyone, we leave now!" She shouted to a solidly built veteran by the name of Gareth.  
  
Soon voices could be heard everywhere, the warning yells of the guards and the panicked cries of the academic's and the labourers. Then, over the cacophony a new sound could be heard; the blood-curdling cries of men being eviscerated.  
  
Teela ran towards the pit. When she arrived of those she had stationed there none remained; forty men overwhelmed in a matter of minutes! And there he stood - his green armour shining dully in the moonlight, tall and imperious and a look of pure rage etched into his face.  
  
"My Queen." Mekasha declared looking at the woman he previously had only seen in visions.  
  
"Not tonight you over-stuffed handbag." Teela retorted before fleeing to rejoin the rest of her force.  
  
"After them, let none escape, let none live but for the queen!" Teela heard Mekasha scream into the darkness.  
  
He must have had three dozen warriors from what little she could see; she had more than a hundred and fifty under her command. It seemed to her that would not be enough to quell the marauders, not if they could subdue forty at whim, nor would she waste an entire legion to bring down so few. No it made sense to evacuate everyone leaving the Snake Men stranded on Vaneda, then she could return at leisure with the Royal Elite to destroy the enemy.  
  
She joined with the men she had left to care for Melaktha. "What in the Six Hells are you still doing here? You were supposed to evacuate him!" She demanded to know.  
  
"Captain Teela, I insisted to your men that I must be allowed to stay and observe these creatures. Ancient races do not return to the world every day, we must know more about them." The Archaeologist explained.  
  
Teela's face turned purple. "Are you insane, you mouldy, old goat?" she screamed. "This is not a bloody history lesson, it is an emergency and this is where I take charge!" She looked at the guards. "Take him immedi."  
  
Teela had no time to finish her sentence, she barely had enough time to deflect the sword strike that had been levelled at her. The Snake Men were upon her.  
  
Now she could see why the others had fallen so quickly; the Snake Men did not move like ordinary men, the struck like the reptiles they were named after. Screams to either side told her of more of her men falling to the blade.  
  
"Tear through the back of the tent, take the mouldy goat with you!" she instructed the remaining guards. She heard the hide rip from a cut and the men scurry out the back. She grinned at her opponent, "Want to play follow the leader?" She severed the two front cords attached to the tent pegs and retreated inside. Five of the Snake Men followed her and watched as she slipped out through the rent. Once out she cut the remaining cords, trapping the oblivious warriors underneath.  
  
She had no time for self-congratulation as other foes soon drew to her. Teela started to tire, the Snake Men were attacking from all sides. What force she channelled to keep them at bay she could not imagine. Only survival instinct kept her alive, her blade flashing furiously, fending off the lightning quick strikes of her reptilian attackers.  
  
Without warning hands grabbed her by the arms, vice-like grips that caused her to tire the more she struggled against them. Teela stopped, she would not beg for her life for the amusement of these depraved fools.  
  
"My Queen. At least we meet." Mekasha emerged from behind her captors. He cupped her chin roughly, "Look into the eyes of your King, the eyes of your mate." He released his grip on her. "Do I disgust you?" he asked. "Do you find me repulsive? Because I can assure you that the idea of sharing a nest with you sickens me. You are hideous even by human standards."  
  
"Then what need have you of me?"  
  
"What little remained of my people would have perished in my absence. All the males were fought and captured by the human trickery at Derren-Ma. If we are to rule the world then two things are needed; our symbol of power - The Crimson Singer and to re-populate our kind. That is where your role begins."  
  
Teela heard, before she saw, the whine of laser bolts carve a path through the air and strike the ground sending plumes of black sand scattering everywhere. Teela used the distraction to break free of her captor's grasp. A second blast tore through the sands and the Snake Men dove for cover. The familiar pitch of a Wind Raider's engines caught Teela's attention and she watched as it touched down in a rather awkward landing, sending even more of the poisoned debris flying every which way.  
  
From the cockpit the unmistakeable form of He-Man leapt. The Snake warriors rushed him immediately. His sword sheared through the first hapless arrival easily. More fell as he brutishly swung his blade in wide arcs, annihilating any who dared venture within his reach.  
  
"He-Man, over here!" Teela called to the muscle-bound hero.  
  
The slightest of nods told Teela that he had heard her, and indeed he began to cut a path through to her. One limber opponent wrapped its arms around He-Man's wrists, who promptly reacted by swinging his assailant in a circle, effectively clubbing any who got in the way. He then dislodged the attacker by slamming its helpless body into the side of the Wind Raider. Teela looked on in disbelief, wondering if she could get away with that manoeuvre in a fight.  
  
"Stop!" Mekasha's voice rang through the night air. "I do not know who you are stranger, but if you leave now I shall spare your life."  
  
The Snake Men backed away from He-Man. He-Man looked at his attackers and then at the Snake King. "But you do know me. I am the heir to the Elders, chosen to wield the power of the Council. I am that which you covet." He- Man smirked. "And I know who you are.King Hiss."  
  
Teela had no idea what He-Man was talking about, 'the chosen of this and that.'  
  
"If you know me Son of the Elders', then you would also know what this is." Mekasha said as he drew forth the uniquely designed sword of the Snake Men. Teela gasped, how in Eternia did he get his hands on it? Teela looked to the east where the bulky ships could be seen sailing out to sea, did Melaktha fall?  
  
"The Crimson Singer." He-Man nodded in recognition, answering in a sober tone of voice.  
  
"Then you know what it is capable of?"  
  
He-Man again gave a tight smile, "But what good is a weapon with no master to wield it?"  
  
Teela took in the confused expression on Mekasha's face as He-Man launched himself at the Snake King. Hiss brought his blade up to meet He-Man's blow but the force of the Champion's strike sent him spinning through the air, landing heavily on the coarse sand. He-Man swung directly at the Crimson Singer but this time Mekasha reacted swiftly, thrusting his open palm towards the Eternian champion, an invisible blast taking He-Man off his feet and landing several feet away.  
  
Both men leapt back into standing positions, swords at the ready. "Teela," He-Man called, "get to the Wind Raider and start it up."  
  
Hiss' head snapped towards his forgotten prey and he started to mutter an incantation before He-Man kicked obsidian sand into the Snake King's face, upon which he began to choke. He-Man again leapt for him and was singed by a wall of flame Hiss had thrown up defensively.  
  
Teela leapt into the cockpit of the Wind Raider and kicked the thrusters into action. Snake warriors ran for their 'Queen' and were flattened by the Raider's bow as it launched into the dark sky.  
  
He-Man knelt on the ground clutching his sword hand; it had been burned by Hiss' flame. Mekasha ran up to the prostrate warrior, reared back his leg and kicked his foe full in the face. Mekasha raised the Singer high above his head.  
  
"Now Son of the Council, you will die." The ground near Hiss erupted and he was again thrown from his feet. He-Man staggered to his and looked upwards. Teela, in the Wind Raider swooped low and He-Man jumped impossibly high catching the vehicle with his good hand.  
  
He hauled himself into the seat beside Teela. "Hit the accelerator as hard as you can for the mainland."  
  
"Why retreat now? From here we can blast him into oblivion." Teela protested.  
  
He-Man shook his head. "No, he is waiting for us to attack again. He is too powerful to tackle head-on. We must retreat for now." Teela nodded her head in understanding.  
  
They were safely over the ocean when Teela suddenly turned and elbowed He- Man hard in the stomach.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"For waiting until the absolute last moment to rescue me!" came the retort. 


	11. To Snake Mountain

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 10 - To Snake Mountain  
  
Mekasha watched as the strange warrior and the woman flew off into the night. So there were those on the council that had stayed true to their convictions, a rare trait in the human race. The Snake King wondered how many fools martyred themselves for those convictions.  
  
Looking around, it took Mekasha a moment to realise that this was not Derren-Ma, or the Derren-Ma they had departed the world from. Footsteps crunched on the coarse sands. Breathing in the crisp, night air told him Rattlor approached.  
  
"How many?" Mekasha asked.  
  
Rattlor bowed to one knee before his lord. "Little more than seven of us remain. That warrior's strength is inhuman, it will take cunning to bring him down."  
  
"Even with his unnatural power he is still vulnerable before the might of the Singer."  
  
"What are we to do now my liege?" asked the loyal soldier.  
  
"Our numbers are weak, we cannot conquer in this state. We must return to the lair and nest or our cause is lost."  
  
Rattlor surveyed the surrounds, "How will we find our way, these lands are strange?"  
  
Mekasha grabbed a handful of sand. "This island is what remains of Derren- Ma, these black sands are the work of The Singer, this area seared of life from when I plunged its crimson blade into the earth to purge it of our foes. The venom must have spread even after our capture. Even now, after many lifetimes the power of the Crimson Singer is still an enigma to us."  
  
He let the grains fall from his fingers. "We must follow the morning sun to our lair.to Snake Mountain."  
The Wind Raider skidded to a halt. Teela had not dared venture conversation with He-Man since their escape, for months now she thought she had put the mighty warrior to the back of her mind. But now, in his company she could not help but admire him through sidelong glances. He had a casual air and a chiselled handsomeness to his features that belied his amazing combative talents; even if he did fight a little recklessly, a man of his strengths could take risks. Come to think of it, Adam fought in a very similar style. Teela snorted, knowing Adam he was trying to emulate the Eternian Champion thinking he could be as mighty.  
  
He-Man leapt from the cockpit and greeted the young guard who came up to meet them. "There are some men sailing from Vaneda as we speak, they were attacked and they may currently be under pursuit, could you send some men to oversee their safe passage?"  
  
"At once Sir!" the dutiful guard responded.  
  
Returning to the cockpit He-Man picked up a bundle from the rear seat Teela had not noticed before. She judged by its length and shape that it was a sword.  
  
"Isn't one enough?" she asked bluntly.  
  
He-Man gave small smile, "It's not mine it's for a very special someone."  
  
"Oh He-Man, you didn't have to."  
  
The hero screwed up his face. "It's not for you!" he burst out laughing.  
  
Teela turned red and decided she would keep her mouth shut in the future.  
  
Another guard came and they were both escorted to the chancellor's residence; Gephantide was the only district on the Eternian continent not to be governed by a family of noble status. Instead, the tradition had been to instil a chancellor as regional governor.  
  
"Why do you think Gephantide is ruled by a non-noble governor?" Teela asked He-Man.  
  
"The king at the time could not convince any family that these lands were a fine reward." He-Man said, giving a knowing little smirk.  
  
Gods she hated that smug look of his, the way he seemed to be always holding onto a secret and never revealing it. Adam had the same trait, yet another character flaw he had aped from the muscular champion.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, perhaps a little more tartly than she intended.  
  
"You've already seen the reason why not. More than a thousand years ago these lands were fertile and reached all the way across to what we now know as Vaneda, back then it was called Derren-Ma."  
  
"So why are the two land masses now disconnected?"  
  
He-Man again gave that infuriating little grin, "Are you going to let me finish?"  
  
Teela flushed, "Of course."  
  
"A great battle was fought in the Vaneda region between the Snake Men and the remnants of the broken Council of Eternia. Before his defeat and subsequent incarceration, King Hiss poisoned the soil with his sword. The great sorcerers of the time could not stem the poison and it slowly spread through the ground. The Council took the drastic measure of severing a portion of Derren-Ma from the mainland."  
  
He-Man took a breath. "After the battle the Council decided that Eternia needed one king, a unifying force to lead them against the terror that still ravaged the land."  
  
"You mean they had another menace to deal with?" Teela asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, someone that is also familiar to modern Eternia - Hordak!" Looking at Teela's disbelieving expression he continued. "Anyway, Hordak's another story. The point is the man charged with the task of ruling the nation was He-Ro, a powerful warrior wizard who also served on the Council. He-Ro rode to the land of the Snake Men and made his capital on the ruins of Snake Mountain, the fortress of King Hiss and his people."  
  
"Wasn't that just a little ostentatious?"  
  
"Precisely, it was meant to act as a symbol of the power of the new king, a conqueror of conquerors. Even though the Council members endorsing him also bequeathed the lands under their influence to He-Ro, there were still some independent factions that would not have recognised him had he only wore a crown without having fought for it."  
  
Teela nodded, it was good military practice, soldiers did not carry out orders issued from simpletons. "So where is this Snake Mountain?"  
  
"The rubble of Snake Mountain lies beneath the city-fortress of what is now called Aohre's Peak, He-Ro was the first in a line of kings that have descended all the way down to Randor."  
  
"So what does this all have to do with Gephantide?"  
  
"No noble would take residence in Gephantide, for fear of the Snake Men swimming onto the shores or the poison sands somehow infecting the mainland, starting with the Gephantese area. It took one of King He-Ro's advisors, a man named Gephan, to volunteer to govern the region for He-Ro."  
  
Teela pondered something for a moment. "Tell me, why did the Council not destroy the Snake Men? Why were they given the opportunity to return?"  
  
"I wondered that at first, but it soon became clear. Twisted as they are, the Snake Men are still a race of Eternia. What right do men such as me and those before me have to eradicate entire races? Who am I to judge, based on skin, outward appearance or even ambition, who can live and die in this world of ours? This is dilemma the Council faced, were they to succumb to the same actions of their enemies, become them by deed?"  
  
"So what are we to do, let them run free to ruin the earth as they please? Are you telling me that you will do nothing to stop them?"  
  
"Of course not." He-Man replied. "A confrontation is inevitable and lives will be lost, that too is inevitable, but there are other means to stopping their rampage." He looked at Teela. "You have heard the saying that 'to kill a snake you must cut it off at the head'?"  
  
Teela nodded. "So you're saying that if we kill Hiss we stop the Snake Men?"  
  
"No, that will not be enough." He-Man said shaking his head. "The power of the Snake Men comes from their sword - The Crimson Singer, if we destroy that then we stop the Snake Men."  
  
"What do we do now then," Teela asked, "wait for the Snake Men to arrive on our doorstep and smash the Singer to little bits?"  
  
"I don't think that it will be that easy, we need to take them by surprise and they will be expecting us every step they take. I say we attack them where they will be feeling the most secure, in their lair, in Snake Mountain." 


	12. The Madness of Lord Skeletor

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Time had lost all meaning to Skeletor, how long now had he been on this mysterious new continent? He had staggered from the forest and limped across patchy plains; he had spluttered through streams and straggled across rivers, driven only by one thing: the thrumming of an unknown source.  
  
He could feel it much stronger now; it had become his travelling companion, the dull vibrations coursed through every vessel, every bone and every muscle. It guided his feet, it drove his will. It had brought him to a cave, or a series of caves, Skeletor could not be too sure, he was not sure of much these days.  
  
He stumbled along too weary to strike a light he let the hum drag him forward. The problem was that 'forward' all too often led him straight into a wall, or a dead end. Little did he care; all that mattered in Skeletor's scrambled mind was the goal, without that he had nothing and nothing he had; no food, no water and no clothes. Skeletor let out a choked laugh; here he is a maimed sorcerer of incomparable power and his chief concern was a dirty pair of tights.  
  
The thudding of the ground greeting his knees broke Skeletor's musings. He had fallen again, a much too common occurrence in recent times. He tried so hard to explode into a rage, but failed without so much as a whimper. What would his enemies think, seeing him broken like this? Unable to defend himself; what would they do? Come to think of it, what would his minions do? They too were beyond trust, especially that witch, Evil-Lyn.  
  
She thought he didn't know, that he never watched her scheming behind his back. But he did. Every moment of it.  
  
He heard every soft word she ever whispered in Beastman's fuzzy ears; 'I am your friend, I would not treat you like a dog'. He could hear her breathy, inside Trap Jaw's head; 'Skeletor has said the next time you perish in battle, he will not bring you back.' Lyn did not have to massage Tri- Klops' ego however, he was Skeletor's man to the end, his field commander. Instead she used her position as Skeletor's bonded to have Tri-Klop's believe that she led in Skeletor's absence.  
  
Skeletor had many times publicly tried to disabuse Tri-Klops of that notion, making the witch cow at Skeletor's feet, tying together her hands and feet and making her cook the evening feast. But no matter what, whenever he was not around Tri-Klops would jump at the witch's word. There was no doubt Evil-Lyn was crafty, cunning, like Skeletor himself - once.  
  
There was a time when Skeletor was a leader of men; men who loved and respected him and he repaid their faith by leading them into many victorious battles. There were few that could outwit him in battle strategy and fewer still that could match his skill with the sword.  
  
But what good did the love and respect of men do him when its only reward was to fight and fight again? What good when it his very brother that ordered him time and time again to an uncertain fate? For when you sent kin to war there was no promise they would return. What good did it serve him that the love of a thousand men could not replace the absence of love from his brother?  
  
Dear brother, Skeletor remembered the day his brother left, the day his family left, but not him. Oh no, it was his fate to stay with strangers, be raised by strangers. Little did the strangers care for him, their only interest was his relationship to his father.and brother.  
  
When Skeletor was of age, he was reunited with his brother. He remembered being so elated at being with family again that he forgave his abandonment. But then, some years later, she came into their lives.  
  
Skeletor had rescued her from the ocean, her and her companions. He had fallen in love with her, for she was the very vision of an angel and like an angel she had fallen from the heavens. Surely it was destiny? He had brought her before his brother, this woman he intended to wed. But they would both betray him.  
  
She had instead lusted for his brother's power and he too lusted for her, his brother's betrothed. That is when it became apparent to Skeletor that love, adulation and respect were worthless. That there was nothing greater than power and Skeletor too would seek power of his own. But it would not be the power of title, he would take it and make men fear him and obey him because there was no other choice. That was the only power worth having.  
  
It took the appearance of a man he once vanquished to give him his means of dominance. He freed Skeletor from the incarceration his brother imposed upon him; thrice betrayed! His liberator Hordak, invited Skeletor to learn under his tutelage, to master the arcane; he asked for but one token, a symbol that Skeletor's bond to this world was broken.  
  
Skeletor offered him a child, the child of his brother and his duplicit wife. Hordak accepted and took Skeletor to an alien land. A land he learned was completely controlled by his new mentor. There he saw Hordak living the dream he had; the populace living in fear, obeying for they must lest they be punished. The power of an absolute ruler in action.  
  
It took Skeletor almost two decades, but master the sorcerous arts he did and thus he returned to Eternia. During his time under Hordak's auspices he learned of the mystical fortress Grayskull, a keep where the power of the Ancients is stored and the conquering of this castle became his primary goal.  
  
But that did not mean he had forgotten those who had betrayed him and he would see to it that they had not forgotten him. At least, that is what he intended. He had not counted on the appearance of a hero, a champion to Eternia's cause - He-Man! Now someone Skeletor did not even know wanted to stop him.  
  
For all the tools at his disposal Skeletor just had no answer for He-Man, the musclebound goon wielded the power of Grayskull; Hordak had once spoken of one who would. Yet, Skeletor threw all his power at the hero and every time he was thwarted. Until now he could not figure out why.  
  
He-Man has, what Skeletor once had - cunning. A great leader, whether loved or loathed did not win wars on the strength of his blade alone. He- Man's physical strength was immeasurable, he had witnessed its ferocity on many occasions, but it was not that alone which made him successful. It was Guile. When did Skeletor, once the greatest of warlords resort to brute force to bring enemies to heel? At what point did he come to rely on the strength of his magic, rather than use it wisely?  
  
How hard could it be? To again be one of the great military minds, how hard would it be to again focus the mind in that manner? For traitors did not work publicly, their craft was ministered in shadows an unseen force robbing the unwary of all they had. The traitors would not see the sword in their backs for they would be blinded by the lights in their eyes.  
  
As always the promise of revenge drove Skeletor back to his feet, spurring him on further. Onward he laboured, on through the darkness. An interminable amount of time later he again fell. This time he just lay there, sprawled in the darkness. He trawled his hand along the cavern floor, feeling the rocky surface and loose gravel swept away by his touch. His fingers dipped in something dank. Apprehensively he brought his fingers to his nasal cavities. There was no discernible odour to the liquid, he touched it to his tongue - water! He had found water!  
  
Skeletor fumbled about for a moment, unable to find the puddle immediately. Once he did he greedily immersed his face into the sparse liquid. What little he could lap down smoothed his parched throat and tasted exotic - who knew water could taste so fine? His tongue brushed against silt telling him that there was no more to be gleaned from this source.  
  
He sat up, feeling more refreshed than in Gods knew how long. He surveyed the darkness, trying to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. A few minutes passed and the faint silhouettes of rock formed walls emerged, not much, but perhaps enough to at least not walk into any more dead ends.  
  
He tried to stand, slipping down slightly in the process. Only his mind felt more alert, his body still weakened from malnourishment. Nonetheless he pushed on again, refusing to just sit and die. As time passed his night vision grew, to the point that he no longer used one side of the cave as a guide.  
  
Skeletor was becoming forlorn again, the cave never seemed to vary in appearance; each corridor, every rock wall looked alike. It was not until he heard air whistling through vents did he think he had made any progress.  
  
He looked hard for the source of the winds but could see none. It was definitely real as the sound became stronger the further he walked. A ways ahead he could see traces of light.  
  
Forgetting his hunger, fatigue and thirst he ran towards the light. The closer Skeletor got to the light the more certain he was that it was daylight; the whistling had grown in pitch as well.  
  
Skeletor halted before the mouth of the lit cavern. He could see into the chamber and his jaw dropped in pure awe. Stepping into the grotto he looked about, still stunned by what he saw: the single largest room he had ever seen populated by dozens, if not hundreds of sleeping creatures he thought he would never live to see. The whistling sounds he had heard earlier tore through the air, made not by natural vents, but by sleeping beasts.  
  
He realised that all his aches and pains had subsided, including thirst and hunger. The warm light; which he now realised was not of natural origins, seemed to wash all his physical ails away. Skeletor stepped quietly through the massive cave, he could not for the life of him see the other side as it was hidden by the sleeping bulks and obscured by distance.  
  
In his lifetime Skeletor had known fear, trepidation, apprehension, but never had he felt as nervous and unsure as he did now. Even so, his mind worked frantically, evaluating the situation, plotting to how he could make thing work in his favour.  
  
Skeletor figured there must be some way.to use the dragons for his purposes. 


	13. A Vicious Cycle

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Teela breathed a sigh of relief when the all the ships moored safely at the docks. She saw all the archaeologists, the soldiers and labourers and amongst them Melaktha. The party hit the walkways looking tired and bedraggled; no doubt they slept little, constantly looking over their shoulders fearful of another attack.  
  
Melaktha came straight to Teela. "Captain, am I ever so glad to see your stern countenance once again."  
  
Teela could not help but chuckle, she was about to serve the old scholar a reprimand for not heeding her original warnings. Then she thought about what they all had been through in the last few days.  
  
"And I too am pleased to see you again." She instead settled for a warm greeting.  
  
Melaktha looked about hopefully. "I say, can you perhaps tell me where I might find He-Man? I do so wish to express my gratitude, without him I am afraid we would have been doomed."  
  
Teela rolled her eyes. "He is off fetching Prince Adam from a fishing excursion near Northrock."  
  
"The irrepressible Prince Adam, as carefree as ever." Melaktha said warmly.  
  
"Yes.our future king - carefree." Teela responded sarcastically. "Here we are, beating of walking snakes emerging from the ground and he goes fishing."  
  
"Now, now captain it does not do to speak ill of the members of our monarchy." Melaktha reprimanded.  
  
Teela smirked "I don't speak ill of our monarchy, only Adam."  
  
"Prince Adam!" Melaktha corrected sternly.  
  
"Trust me Melaktha, if PRINCE Adam had even heard my words he would have taken it as a compliment. He's not the brightest kid."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder.?" Melaktha stood there with an infuriating grin on his face.  
  
"Wonder what!?!" Teela wanted to smack that look off his face.  
  
"Oh nothing, it just seems you are harsher on the prince than is his due."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean!!!" Teela demanded to know.  
  
For an answer the annoying old academic walked away without a word, chuckling insanely to his self. Teela fumed, were all men born with the ability to infuriate?  
  
Retuning to the residence Teela found He-Man talking with Chancellor Theregin. Teela looked the might champion over, now here was everything a prince was supposed to be; intelligent, brave, selfless, tall, muscular and good-looking. Now Randor and Marlena were fine looking people, where did they go wrong with their son?  
  
Theregin saw her approach first. "Captain, how fare you this day?"  
  
"Fine thank you Chancellor, and yourself.?"  
  
"Very well thank you Captain. I am most relieved for the safety of the Vaneda crew."  
  
"As we all are Chancellor." Teela turned to He-Man. "And might I inquire as to the health of Eternia's Champion."  
  
He-Man's smile was so broad that it broadcasted insincerity. "Why certainly, the health of Eternia's Champion is good, Eternia's Champion is pleased to report.Captain."  
  
Teela's smile became even broader than He-Man's as she pondered whether she could outrun him right after kicking him. "Oh that is gracious news," she responded, "and what of the crown prince?"  
  
He-Man dropped the disingenuous smile. "He is fine, I sent him immediately to Eternos, so that he might warn the king of the threat that has arisen."  
  
Teela mulled that over a moment trying to find fault with his logic. He irked her and now she wanted revenge. It annoyed her even more when she could not think of a rebuff.  
  
Chancellor Theregin looked at He-Man and Teela bemusedly, "My pardons, but I have state matters to attend to," he said unconvincingly, "farewell then He-Man, I hope your journey is fruitful."  
  
"As do I Chancellor and thank you. And please give serious thought to my suggestion, if the Snake Men do beach here they may cause untold damage."  
  
"I will Sir, though it will be difficult to convince others of the magnitude of the threat I will try.I promise you that." Theregin nodded to Teela and left.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Teela asked.  
  
"Where we discussed - to Snake Mountain."  
  
Teela folded her arms. "Aren't you forgetting.someone?"  
  
He-Man made as though he were thinking something through, "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Well then let me put it differently, you're not going without me!"  
  
He-Man made the same face. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Listen, there's no way you can take on the Snake Men by yourself, you showed that at Vaneda. If you get into a confrontation you need someone to watch your back, you saw for yourself I can keep up with those freaks!"  
  
The sudden sobriety on He-Man's face stunned Teela a moment. He was looking at her in a way she had seen from others; sizing her up, judging her. She held her head up defiantly, arms still crossed.  
  
After a few moments He-Man spoke, "I suppose you can at that, you're not like others." he trailed off. "Anyway, I must go pack the rest of my things, if you intend to tag along you'd better do the same."  
  
He-Man strode off to his apartment leaving Teela standing there confused. Why did he become so serious? She got the feeling as he looked her over he was recalling something, but what? And exactly what did he mean when he said she 'wasn't like others'?  
  
Teela thought about the history of Gephantide he revealed to her upon their arrival, for all of He-Man's attributes, informative was not one of them. Usually when he was asked a question about a task he had been sent on the response would be 'uh, I don't know'. Had he always been holding information back? Or had he recently come into new knowledge.  
  
She was certain of one thing; before they reached their destination she would nag the answers out of him.  
He-Man sat down on the luxurious bed within the apartment Theregin had provided. He suddenly had a headache.  
  
"Secrets, it always come back to secrets." He said to no-one. Teela had not realised the truth of her argument, her ability to fight equally to the Snake Men came not of training and instinct, but of something greater.  
  
Her performance was driven by precognition, a gift inherited. He-Man's suspicions that Teela had begun channelling supernatural forces were confirmed by what she had told him of her dreams. But it made no sense. At the time Teela was conceived neither of her parents possessed such abilities.  
  
Her parents, neither of which she knew. She had been told most of the truth about them but for one thing. He-Man understood why Man-at-Arms had kept it from her, he understood all too well. He had kept his life secret so as not to endanger those close to him. In the same way that is why Teela's heritage could not be revealed, lest she become a target.  
  
But surely it was her right to know of her mother's existence? He-Man thought it over, he knew, no matter how much he had come to resent secrets, that this was not his to tell. There was more than one person's life to consider, as much as he felt Teela had a right to know, likewise her mother had a reason, very good reasons, for discretion.  
  
Knowledge could be a gift or curse and it was fickle about which it could be at any given time. There were just too many damned secrets. 


	14. Gephantide Massacre

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Mekasha slid up onto the sandy beach, fine sand parted beneath him as he undulated towards the high water line. The shoreline was marked by dozens of human soldiers with their swords at the ready. Mekasha knew instantly the muscle-bound warrior had come here.  
  
He revelled in the shocked visages of the soldiers as he began to take his human guise. They were at a slight disadvantage, none of his men bore weapons but for Mekasha's own Crimson Singer. But it was only a slight disadvantage.  
  
The men at Derren-Ma fell all too easily before the Snake warriors and these would be no different. They were not equipped to battle the unique abilities of the ancient soldiers.  
  
"Halt!" A human stepped forward. "By command of Chancellor Theregin, you are ordered to give yourselves into our custody peacefully."  
  
The human's insolence made Mekasha's scales bristle, "You are brave human to address a king so, yet amongst my people such nerve is punished in the most severe manner." True to his unflattering nickname Mekasha let out a sharp hiss, "For your presumptuous behaviour I will have your head."  
  
"Sir, I know not who you are but there is only one King in Eternia, praise the name of Randor." The human again reiterated his demand.  
  
Mekasha looked to either side at the few soldiers accompanying him. He looked back towards the human and raised an arm as if to salute but instead pointed at the line of human warriors. The Snake Men knew well the signal to attack and immediately sprang for their prey.  
  
The Snake Men quickly reached the human soldiers and their attack was swift. Mekasha watched as Rattlor darted behind an unwary warrior and sunk his hand within the exposed throat of the Eternian, tearing away a sodden lump of flesh. Another - Lashor spat in the eyes of a soldier, causing the man to scream even before his skull was crushed.  
  
The humans tried to rally but they were too lethargic for their reptilian foes. The human who had issued the decree ordered a retreat and the human soldiers quickly fell back. More fell, though as a couple of other warriors - Squeeze and Gorgonoss decimated the stragglers.  
  
Their Eternian's reasons became apparent as Gorgonoss shrieked, his forehead pierced by an arrow. They had loosed a volley of arrows upon the Snake Men - pitiful. Mekasha cut an arc with the Singer and the arrows that still flew bounced uselessly upon an unseen barrier.  
  
The humans, hopelessly in denial, continued the deadly rain, while Mekasha and his men moved unaffected up the embankment. When they reached the line of archers Mekasha dropped the barrier and his warriors again continued their assault.  
  
Behind the archers stood more human soldiers, but this time instead of dozens, there were hundreds.  
  
Even with their superior fighting abilities the Snake Men could not withstand such a force. Mekasha smiled grimly, this would be a perfect opportunity to demonstrate the power of the Singer.  
  
"Snake Men, to me!" he bellowed.  
  
The Snake Men retreated behind their leader, full aware of what he was thinking and that anything standing in his way would quickly be obliterated.  
  
Mekasha cut at the air with the Singer, the humans barely had time to register his actions when the ground beneath their feet erupted. Bodies were flung carelessly in every direction. The archers regrouped and launched another volley of arrows towards the Snake Men. The Snake King barely moved but for the flurry of activity that was his sword arm. As they did before the arrows clattered uselessly to the ground. Another cut from the Singer sent a shockwave flying through the air directly towards the humans, who were sliced in half by the blast.  
  
The surviving men looked in shock at the carnage and promptly fled. Rattlor and his men made as though to chase after them, but were restrained by their king.  
  
"Let them go. It will not do to tire ourselves pursuing them and possibly run right into another ambush." Mekasha looked the city's structures. "Crude. One would have thought that this society would have advanced in our absence."  
  
Rattlor interrupted, "Your Majesty.?"  
  
Mekasha turned to his right-hand man, "Search the buildings, seek out any in hiding and take them captive, especially the women we will need them for the nest."  
  
"At once Sire!"  
  
Looking around at the unfamiliar structures Mekasha wondered what had happened after their imprisonment. Derren-Ma had been reduced to a sickly island, okay that was probably his doing and architecture had regressed near to the point of being primitive. 'It matters not,' he thought to his- self, 'that just makes it easier to conquer'.  
  
He plunged the Crimson Singer into the hard packed dirt and watched as the blood of the fallen trickled towards the like-coloured blade. As the blood touched the blade it appeared to seep into the blade; it was a ritual Mekasha always liked to watch - the Feeding.  
  
The Feeding went on for some time and Mekasha fell asleep as it went on. A light tap on the shoulder brought him awake and he opened his eyes to see Rattlor on a single, bent knee.  
  
"Sir, the city has been emptied, the populace has fled."  
  
That fouled Mekasha's mood slightly, they could not gather mates if the Son of the Council was warning every town and city of their coming. "Call the others, we leave now!" he ordered, drawing his sword from the ground. Within minutes the surviving Snake Men, whose numbers were dwindling every day since their release, had gathered around their king.  
  
"Listen carefully, the humans may have fled but they can not be more than two days ahead of us. We will make haste and hunt them down as they flee, they will not again defy the will of Serpentius. Now Snake Men, we travel westward."  
Man-at-Arms and Meckaneck and surveyed the scene from their Wind Raider. "What do you see Mecka?" asked the King's closest friend.  
  
"It looks as though the entire city of Gephantide is on the road." the cybernetically enhanced warrior replied.  
  
"Can you spot anywhere to land?" Man-at-Arms asked.  
  
"We can turn back and land on the path ahead of Theregin, that's looks to be about the smoothest patch around for miles."  
  
"All Raiders, follow me." Man-at-Arms ordered over the radio. Dust flew everywhere as six Wind Raiders touched down on the road some way ahead of the retreating townspeople.  
  
It was about half an hour later when the first of the refugees came to where Man-at-Arms, Meckaneck and the Wind Raider pilots waited. Chancellor Theregin rode at the head of the massive train.  
  
"Chancellor, you are well I hope?" Duncan asked as he bowed to the Gephantese ruler.  
  
Theregin shook his head wearily, "For the moment, though I do hope He-Man's urgency was justified."  
  
"I don't think you should worry in that regard sir, it's always been my estimation that He-Man knows exactly what he's doing in these situations." Duncan looked westward. "At any rate, we will know within a few hours; Stratos went to Gephantide City to investigate."  
  
"Then shall I order a brief respite, the townsfolk are very tired?"  
  
"I would advise against it Your Honour, from He-Man's account these Snake Men can move at speeds greater than ours, depending on how successful your men were in delaying them they may already be on the move." Duncan cautioned.  
  
Theregin sighed, "We are about to fall from our feet as of now, little good would it do us to keep moving at a ponderous pace."  
  
"Lord Enthas is sending horses and wagons from Anchval to taxi your people to Biughaer. Until they arrive my men and I will slow any pursuit from our Wind Raiders." Duncan looked at Theregin sympathetically, "Chancellor, this is difficult but we must keep our faith in He-Man, he has not failed us yet."  
  
Looking towards the long, snaking line of Gephantese refugees Duncan said, "At any rate Chancellor you had best be moving before or this line will come to a halt. I and my pilots will wait here for Stratos and news of the Snake Men."  
  
Theregin nodded his sad assent and spurred his mount forward. Duncan looked for where the line of refugees ended, but in a line of thousands that would be for hours yet. 'Keep our faith in He-Man' he had advised Theregin, yet he could not help but have doubts of his own regarding Eternia's champion.  
  
When He-Man sent a courier from Biughaer to Eternos asking for help he mentioned that he had safely hidden Prince Adam from harm. What occurred as strange to Duncan is exactly what harm could Adam face from an enemy that did not even know of him? If these Snake Men were more than a thousand years gone as He-Man claimed then what did they know of the Royal Family and its members?  
  
There was a strange, common bond between the Prince and Eternia's Champion. Duncan recalled how devastated both had been over the death of the hermit- woman Kisana, the normally extroverted Adam was completely reticent when asked about the events leading up to the Battle of Ilandra. Nor could He- Man be quizzed on his involvement, he had disappeared from view until now. Though there was nothing strange in that as Skeletor had apparently gone to ground, nothing had been seen of him since.  
  
So what was it that bound He-Man and Adam together? They had little in common, the Gods only knew they spent little time together, in fact, Duncan could not recall a time when they had ever been seen in the same room. Never seen together.yet, they always seemed to be able to account for the other. Frustrated, Duncan tried thinking about something else; he absolutely hated problems with no conceivable solution.  
Blood and viscera painted an abstract, crimson picture along the city streets. The fetid stench of human offal polluted the air, making it near unbreathable. With a cloth held firmly over his mouth he carefully picked his way through the mutilated bodies, trying his hardest from making the smallest contact with their gutted carcasses.  
  
Stratos had seen many battlefields, many dead men, woman and even children, yet he still felt them sacred in some way, as though disturbing their remains somehow violated their sanctity.  
  
He approached the shoreline where most of the slaughter appeared to have taken place. It was here he first sighted a Snake Men corpse, one to the hundreds of men he had seen slain. What manner of creature were they to ignore such odds?  
  
There were five sets of bloodied tracks pointing eastward; it appeared the Snake Men had already moved on from the city. Stratos leapt into the air, propelling himself into the morning sky. He flew above the Great Eternian Highway watching for signs of the mythological warriors.  
  
He came across them some two hours later, five of them as their tracks indicated. Heeding Man-at-Arms suggestion to avoid them Stratos flew on. There was not much time.  
"I can see him." Meckaneck announced.  
  
Duncan breathes a sigh of relief, "Good, I was beginning to worry."  
  
It was late afternoon, Stratos had been out scouting since early morning, that was very unnerving when considering He-Man's urgent cautions.  
  
The Avionian touched down and Man-at-Arms walked up to him. "There are only about five left, some had died on the road." Stratos said before Duncan could even ask.  
  
"What of the soldiers in Gephantide?" Duncan wanted to know.  
  
Before responding Stratos shook his head, "Dead, all of them."  
  
Duncan said a silent prayer. "Dear Gods, what has been unleashed on us?" He turned to Meckaneck. "Can you inform the pilots of Gephantide, I want them to understand the seriousness of what we're doing."  
  
"Stratos, how long do you estimate before they reach us?"  
  
The winged-warrior thought it over, "Well, they probably travel on foot as fast as men on horseback, so I'd say they're at least a half-day behind us.  
  
"Then we rest what we can until they arrive, I get the feeling we're going to need as much as possible." 


	15. The Eye of the Dragon

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Before him a set of double doors stood. He could feel the thrumming emanating from behind the door so resonant his teeth chattered. Skeletor had found the doors after a day or two of crossing the cavern - a single cavern! And for every few paces there were more of the amazing dragons.  
  
At first he had tip-toed his way through the inert, yet visibly breathing creatures for fear of incurring their wrath. Yet it soon became apparent that Skeletor's presence was of such insignificance to the dragons that he had kicked a few to see if they were truly alive.  
  
In hindsight, that was probably not very wise, but Skeletor hated being ignored. They did not react though; it could only mean they slept by way of some kind of spell, the thrumming perhaps?  
  
The double doors were ornately decorated. Engraved flames travelled around the outer edges, framing a pair of yellow eyes, adorned by black slits. Ancient Eternian was inscribed below the eyes. Skeletor traced the intricate lettering with a finger, as though it would decipher beneath his touch.  
  
In truth he could read the language, just not very efficiently. The only texts he had seen written in the tongue belonged to Hordak, whose possessive nature meant he did not share his things for long. Not that Hordak had any interest them; he had long ago divested the books of their secrets. It was inevitable when you lived more than a thousand years.  
  
Silently, Skeletor formed the strange words in his head - two words to be precise, 'Star' and 'Dragon'; Dragon Star. Of course, this had to be the home of the Il Grando Star, the home of Eldor.  
  
The wisest of the wise had been the label tagged to Eldor, the ex-officio leader of the Light half of the Eternian Council where no first was supposed to exist. His totem had been the Dragon, for it symbolised learned wisdom of the ages. Much like Hordak's totem was the bat, the symbol of his dominion over the nocturnal.  
  
As with all the councillors from then, Eldor had possessed a weapon of power, an orb known simply as the Eye of Il Grando, the gift the God Il Grando left his people for their protection. Much like Hordak, who once possessed the Horde-Grace, shield forged in the image of a bat. Though Hordak was fool enough to lose the Horde-Grace during the Unbalancing, who knew where it was today?  
  
Skeletor summoned together a sensor spell; doubtless the home of a powerful wizard such as Eldor meant traps for the unwary. He let the spell inhabit every crevice of the doors, running through the grooves of the flames, squeezing into fine cracks.  
  
Small dips in the pattern indicated the lock's catches. He rapped the doors in those spots, a barely audible click telling him he hit the sweet spot each time. He tapped the doors a fifth time and they opened, swinging inward.  
  
A long dark cave, lower and narrower than the chamber he stood in, started beyond the double doors. From somewhere far back a light emanated bathing the passage's walls in a dull, red glow. A humid, oppressive warmth greeted him, putting him in mind of the fiery cavern he had envisioned. Surely he was close now?  
  
Skeletor hoped the cave did not run too far, he was tired of walking each step he took lately seemed to last minutes. He had given up even trying to deduce how long it had been since he had fled Eternia. Time seemed trivial when you could only live by the moment.  
  
He urged himself on aware he was trying to delay what seemed an inevitably tedious hike. An hour, or maybe more, passed before he stopped before the mouth of another mammoth chamber. But this time there were no dragons, there was very little open ground for that.  
  
Lakes of hissing and bubbling lava ran past a series of platforms and stalagmites. Impossibly low stalactites hung from an imperceptible ceiling. In the midst of it all one platform stood out from the others, for it held upon its surface a pedestal shaped like a claw and within that claw's grasp a jewel glinted.  
  
As in his dream a single walkway stretched across the lava ending at the platform. Skeletor moved to take a step forward before stopping himself - so far it had been all too easy. He intuitively sent forth a sensory spell, winding it around the precarious catwalk looking for flaws, weaknesses or sleeper spells put in place for unwary travellers.  
  
He recognised triggers that would collapse the walkway when stepped upon. Crude. Skeletor started to move out across the lakes, careful to set his feet down upon the safe areas. He had made it halfway across when a whooshing sound caught his attention. He turned to see spurts of lava disintegrating the bridge bit by bit. Ack, he had forgotten to check the rest of the environs for traps!  
  
Skeletor abandoned gentle caution for a desperate run, still painfully aware of the many triggers embedded within the rock he could only hope he did not overstep a mark. The lava geysers quickened in their intensity, Skeletor swore he could feel his heels being singed. The platform neared and Skeletor still ran hard, throwing himself clear of the walkway as the spurts consumed the last vestige of the rocky bridge.  
  
Skeletor stood and turned around only to almost inadvertently leap into the lava out of shock. An elderly man stood before him. There was no stoop to the man's shoulders, nor any signs of aged infirmity. He stood shorter than Skeletor but there was an aura about him that was no less dangerous.  
  
The old man spoke, "Greetings friend. I am Eldor, the Star of Il Grando and king of the Ilcenekin."  
  
"And I am Skeletor, Overlord of."  
  
"Though I am no longer of this world, I leave behind this message..." Skeletor fumed as he realised he was about to introduce him self to an illusion. "What you see before you is the cold forge, where the Eye of Il Grando, Il Grando's gift to his earthbound children, lays.  
  
Skeletor gasped as the realisation of what Eldor had said - the Eye of Il Grando? He began to quiver, such power! What could he achieve with the power of an ancient?  
  
".I could not take this into the beyond with me, for it was a gift to the people and not any one being. I do this with a prayer that it will fall into just hands, a person with an eye to the wellbeing of our world." The old carp did whine on, Skeletor felt he was gaining an insight into why Hordak wanted to kill him.  
  
".So go forth brave soul and call upon the power of the Dragonstar so that you can do deeds of good.and fare thee well."  
  
The illusion disappeared leaving Skeletor alone once more. So that was it? A lecture from a mirage and the Orb was his? Skeletor wished that Eldor had remains he could resurrect so that he could laugh at the stupid old goat.  
  
He approached the pedestal and lifted the Eye from its resting place. He could feel the jewel throb in his palm, a warmth emanated from its centre and sense of power waiting to be unleashed buzzed within the stone. Ancient Eternian had been emblazoned across its surface; 'Pro Draconus Decorum'.  
  
He lifted the jewel above his head and chanted, "For the Dragon's honour!"  
  
Everything seemed to erupt in a bonfire. Flames licked and scoured his body, worming and wending their way inside his very soul before exploding outwards in every direction. The flames subsisted and Skeletor gazed upon his own reflection gazing out from the Eye's surface. He now wore full red- tinged armour; the breastplate was gold-embossed with the face of a dragon, a visor-less helmet sat upon his skull which was mounted by a carving of yet another dragon. Black wings protruded to either side from his back, his legs were now encased in gold mail down to the red-tinged plating on his greaves. Skeletor felt stronger than he could ever recall.  
  
He brought the Eye back to eye level. "I have the Power!" 


	16. Stalling Tactics

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 15 - Stalling Tactics  
  
"Here they come!" Meckaneck announced.  
  
"Alright men, to your Wind Raiders and don't forget He-Man's warnings about getting in close!" Man-at-Arms ordered. The pilots scrambled for their vehicles, eager to be doing something.  
  
Clouds of dust kicked up angrily as the engines of the Wind Raiders exploded into life. The mechanical whines picked up in intensity as the 'Raiders jettisoned off into the sky.  
  
"How exactly are we going to slow them down?" Meckaneck asked over his Wind Raider's radio.  
  
We keep pelting the path ahead of them with blaster fire, push them north- east past Ilandra and towards the Jendor Pass in the Eternian Range." Man- at-Arms responded.  
  
"Why don't we just wipe 'em out?" asked Jasem, a new recruit.  
  
"He-Man's request." Answered Duncan. "He doesn't want them killed, just diverted from Ilandra. If we drop them into the North Eternian River then they should be swept right past Kaetor into the mountains."  
  
"He must want all the action for himself, eh?"  
  
Duncan muttered "Kids" under his breath. He swore he could hear Meckaneck chuckling through the radio.  
  
The Snake Men quickly came into view. "Okay everyone let's stay focused on the task at hand, these are a foe not to be taken lightly." Ducncan reiterated. "Meckaneck, Jasem you take the west flank. Mikel, Garon you come in from the south. Breit and I will take them from the east.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Stratos asked through the intercom.  
  
"Stay clear, if something goes wrong I need you to warn Ilandra."  
  
The Wind Raiders broke off into their groups and surrounded the small group of Snake Men. They opened fire, peppering the ground with laser fire, instinctively their quarrel started north to avoid the onslaught.  
  
"Break off, he's raising that sword of his!" Duncan shouted through the radio.  
  
Fireballs the size of the Wind Raiders erupted from the sword's tip. As the Snake King turned his attention to one group another swooped in from behind to litter the ground with more blasts. One of the explosions rocked the sword bearer from his feet, allowing the Wind Raiders to increase the ferocity of their assault.  
  
The Snake King started to wave his sword around furiously, flinging those enormous fireballs around at random. The Wind Raiders spun into circles and swoops, desperately avoiding the Snake King's lethal rain.  
  
"Can't someone shake him off his feet?" Duncan screamed through the radio.  
  
"It's too hard Sir, he's firing off those missiles in every direction."  
  
"I've got a shot Sir!" Another voice announced.  
  
Moments later the fireballs abated. Duncan looked over the side of his Raider to see the Snake Men struggling to their feet.  
  
"Quickly!" he shouted. "Hammer them, set their tails alight!"  
  
The Wind Raiders pushed the Snake Men north. The Snake King waved his sword frantically every so often, but Mekaneck on Duncan's orders, tagged the reptilian monarch every time he tried to fire off a spell.  
  
The Kaetor River came into view as the warriors continued their harassment of the Snake Men.  
  
"Now do we push them East?" Breit asked through the Radio.  
  
Duncan took a moment before answering. "I have a better idea, let's herd them towards Krannok Bridge, when we get them on there take the bridge out from beneath them. That'll save us hours on this duck shoot."  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
The hapless Snake Men could offer no resistance as they were unwittingly led to a trap. The moment the last Snake Warrior touched upon the Kaetor Bridge a volley of missiles were fired from the Wind Raiders, demolishing the broad timber expanse. Tired, they weakly struggled against the current as it effortlessly swept them east towards the Great Eternian Range.  
  
"Let's return to camp." Duncan instructed; relief evident in his tone.  
  
After touching down outside Ilandra City, Mekaneck hurried over to Duncan.  
  
"So why did we just drop them in the water and leave them?"  
  
"Simple, the Kaetor runs beneath the Eternian Range and into the Eternian Ocean, the Snake Men will simply wash up downriver closer to the Jendor Pass than Ilandra City. It was better than chasing them for hours burning fuel and risking taking a hit from that blighted sword."  
  
"I see, so what do we do now?" Mekaneck asked.  
  
"Well, we've done as He-Man requested, but."  
  
Mekaneck arched an eyebrow clearly visible through his goggles. "But.?"  
  
"Theregin said Teela left with He-Man, I haven't seen her in months and I would like to see her safe and sound as soon as possible. Not to mention finding out why we're chasing queer looking folk into rivers."  
  
"Fine, but we don't know where He-Man and Teela are." Mekaneck said shaking his head.  
  
Duncan smiled a fuzzy smile, "I think we do. Apart from the ocean, what is the one thing that lies beyond the Jendor?"  
  
Mekaneck nodded his head in realisation, it seemed they would be heading for Aohre's Peak. 


	17. The Snake Pit

Eternal Foe  
Chapter 16 - The Snake Pit  
  
As was usual for her, Teela could be found in the training yard.  
  
"Don't you ever tire of playing at warriors all the time?" He-Man asked with a mischievous grin adorning his face.  
  
Teela gritted her teeth, he sounded so much like Adam at that moment she wanted to throttle him.  
  
"I'm sure Eternia's greatest hero did not get to look like a stocking full of gravel by sitting on his back side every moment of the day." She rebuked.  
  
"No, really, I was born this way." Teela rolled her eyes. "I think the gods looked down on me in my crib and decreed 'Now there's a fine looking boy, surely we should grant him the physique and skill to match such handsomeness'."  
  
Teela glared at him. "Did you come out here to tell me something or to just babble like an idiot?"  
  
He-Man looked hurt. "That's not fair, I don't think I babble." He did not think the deepening red in her face could be construed as blushing. "Uh, what I came out here to say is, uh, that we received a message from Ilandra. You're father successfully sent the Worm People our way and we can expect them within a few days."  
  
"Of course he did," Teela snorted as though Duncan would have done any less, which was a fair assessment, "so what are we going to do?"  
  
"Pack provisions to last us a few days. I think it's time we entered the inner sanctum of this fortress, if that is where we are to face Hiss and his cronies then I'd like to know the battlefield better."  
  
Several hours later and He-Man and Teela were circumnavigating the South Tower. He-Man studied the ground ahead intently, apparently looking for some kind of landmark that would indicate the entrance to the Snake Men's lair.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that the Snake Men will attack the people inside the fortress?" Teela asked, looking for an excuse to break the silence.  
  
"There's always that possibility, I'm hoping that the Snake Men will be so eager to be home they'll bypass anything else."  
  
Teela sniffed. "That's a big gamble."  
  
"Well it's not like I didn't try to get everyone to flee, the steward my fa.king, sent isn't to eager to lose sight of the Peak so soon after getting it back from Skeletor." He-Man answered.  
  
Teela shook her head, what good did these people think they could do their king by putting themselves needlessly in harm's way?  
  
"What exactly are you looking for anyway?" she asked, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"A mark, anything that might hint at where He-Ro sealed the entrance to the Snake Pit." He-Man replied.  
  
"You mean like a small snake carved into a brick?"  
  
"Yeah, almost anything unusual like that."  
  
"Like that brick over there." Teela said pointing to the base of the tower.  
  
He-Man examined the small carving. He turned to Teela. Looked at her for a moment, grinned and patted her on the head. "Well done, you senses are sharpening. I of course spotted it about fifteen minutes ago but I was secretly training you to."  
  
"Oh get over yourself!" Teela interrupted.  
  
He just winked at her in response and cleared his throat. "Well, we better get going then." He-Man looked at the patch of ground in front of the decorated block.  
  
Teela frowned. "How are you going to open it?"  
  
"Just watch and see." He-Mans said smoothly.  
  
He raised his sword above his head with the blade pointed downwards and with a stabbing motion plunged the sword into the earth. The ground rumbled and collapsed beneath He-Man as he went tumbling into a deep cavern.  
  
Teela peered over the rim of the newly formed hole. "Are you alright?"  
  
There was silence. "Just fine." A weak response soon followed. He-Man emerged soon after coughing and wheezing from dust and dirt. "They could've hired a maid!"  
  
"Serves you right for being so muscle-headed." Teela said unsympathetically.  
  
He-Man then did something un-characteristic, he poked his tongue at Teela.  
  
"Oh yeah, very mature." Teela nodded past He-Man. "Are we going down or are maybe we are going to just stay here and relive your infancy?"  
  
He-Man looked towards the hole, looked at Teela again. "I have decided we are going." He said all too smugly and then simply spun around and began to descend.  
  
Teela rolled her eyes, she hoped the Snake Men would not be too long.  
  
Steps led from the opening and descended into darkness, it was literally walking into the unknown. Teela noticed both she and He-Man became more sombre the deeper they travelled. She did not know whether to attribute that to the claustrophobic, dark surrounds of the Snake Men's lair, or the fact that soon they would again face an enemy that even He-Man had to retreat from once before.  
  
The stairs carried them through a long, winding passage carved through rough-hewn bedrock. The short minutes felt as though they were stretched to hours before they reached the end of their descent.  
  
They entered a small antechamber, small and unadorned but for two stone snakes embellishing the main doorway.  
  
"Stay close." He-Man warned. Teela nodded, suddenly too nervous to argue.  
  
They walked through the arched doorway and into what Teela guessed to be the main plaza. She was surprised to see a low ceiling overhead, barely twice He-Man's height.  
  
"This is their home, primarily they use their serpentine forms here." Teela jumped at He-Man's apparent telepathic abilities before she realised she had whispered 'so low'. They only constructed the chambers as high as they have to accommodate human visitors."  
  
"Meals, you mean?"  
  
"That too," He-Man smiled, "but there was a time when the Snake Men weren't so reviled."  
  
"What happened?" Teela asked.  
  
"Mekasha, and his ascendancy. He believed the Snake Men to be the superior race in Eternia through their greater natural strength and agility. You know the kind, 'survival of the strongest' and all that."  
  
"Why does it always have to be about superiority?" Teela wondered aloud.  
  
He-Man quietly cleared his throat. "I asked a knowledgeable person that very same question once. They answered that the race for superiority is the most blatant expression of insecurity."  
  
"How so?" Teela asked.  
  
"Well, think about the ultimate goal of the would-be despot."  
  
Teela shrugged. "Power?"  
  
"Exactly! Power; to be the primary force in one's given environment. The misconception exists that this shields one from life's harshest realities. After all, if all else lives but to serve those in power then what problem cannot be solved by sending in others to deal with said hurdles?"  
  
"But to rule is not like that at all." Teela added.  
  
"Aye, the foolish blame those who fail in their tasks without realising the burden truly rests on their own shoulders, again of the belief their position shelters from such needs."  
  
"The thing I'm not to sure of," Teela said, "is how does this apply to Mekasha?"  
  
"King Hiss believes that the Snake Men will never truly be accepted so long as they have to share rule with other races. That and the fact he is driven by the Crimson Singer's bloodlust."  
  
"A sentient weapon that guides people's emotions, thoughts and actions. How terrible!" Teela shook her head at the thought of such a thing.  
  
"Yes, it is." He-Man said solemnly, his skin suddenly chilled from the thought of the sword strapped to his back.  
  
Teela looked directly at He-Man. "So a wise person told you all this?" The muscle-bound warrior nodded slightly. "I would like to meet such a person."  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as though they would betray all that he knew; he remembered what he saw in Grayskull's library all too well. "I think that may happen, I'm almost certain of it."  
  
"You're going to start acting cryptic again aren't you?" Teela's expression changed to a coy look. "What is it you can't tell Teela?"  
  
That smile that he must know infuriated her so much appeared across his face. "Forget it lady, I ain't talking."  
  
Teela just crossed her arms and scowled in response.  
  
The two walked further across the lair when broke into a sprint. He criss- crossed the floor, ducking and weaving behind columns apparently taking no set path. Teela tried to follow him with her eyes but he moved too quickly.  
  
He finally stopped, panting heavily as he halted before her. "Happy now that you've had your daily exercise?" she asked.  
  
"Dust." he said breathlessly, "we are leaving footprints that will lead Hiss directly to wherever we go."  
  
"Well of course that's what you were doing." Teela said without a hint of irony.  
  
They continued on through the den, unsure of where they would end up. They took the widest paths and the largest openings, hoping that it would lead them somewhere important.  
  
"This is it!" He-Man exclaimed. They stood beneath a large, square entrance to an adjoining chamber. Against the far wall a carving of a massive serpent stood ceiling high. Before it sat a font mounted upon a dais.  
  
Teela looked upon the massive snake in awe; every scale had been meticulously carved, every curve of its sinuous body was perfectly rounded. Malice was etched into its sinister visage, narrow eye slits slanted downward, a forked tongue lapped the air from the open maw and its points sharpened so as to be lethal.  
  
"Yes," Teela found herself saying, "I also think this is it."  
  
But it was not the giant serpent that held He-Man's interest, but the font set at its base. Teela looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"A cold-forge," he answered, "the vessel through which the God and Goddesses of Eternia delivered their Graces to their most faithful servants. It was from here the Crimson Singer was born, it is within the Singer will be destroyed!"  
  
Teela looked doubtfully at the font, it sat atop a narrow base and had a shallow bowl she couldn't see how a three-foot sword would fit comfortably inside. She decided not to bother He-Man with this tiny detail, he seemed pretty intent.  
  
He-Man looked around the chamber. "There appears to be some side-rooms, we should hide in there until Hiss and his men arrive." He looked at Teela, "We should hide in separate rooms and when I engage them you then appear and hit them from behind."  
  
"That's a very crude plan."  
  
"Aye," He-Man responded, "but then I'm a crude kind of guy." Teela just rolled her eyes and walked off into a room set into the north wall.  
  
As Teela paced around her 'hiding spot', something strange occurred to her, every part of the Snake Men's den had been well lit. It was a muted light, but everything was still visible nonetheless. The thought of anything mystical being wrought sent chills down her spine, she didn't like anything that could not be confronted with a sword.  
  
Something crunched beneath her boot and it was only her warrior's instinct that stayed her scream upon realising it was skeletal leg. She looked up to see that the leg had indeed been attached to a body. "Sorry" she whispered.  
  
Something about the corpse caught her eye. The cadaver's garb had been reduced to tatters, as it should have been, but for a leather head-dress that still sat lazily upon the bony shoulders. She lifted the front flap of the hood with delicate fingers; she couldn't even see grazes, cuts or nicks in the surface. Teela unsheathed a dagger and sawed at the edge of the headdress, she was only mildly surprised that it would not yield before the keen edge.  
  
She prised the item completely from the skeleton and studied it in the unnatural light. It was snakeskin she was sure, its surface was too smooth for rawhide. It was such an unusual piece, the cowl resembled a yawning cobra, its hood flaring out to either side of the face. She put it on.  
  
Her first impression was that it was slightly too big. Then without warning the outfit shrunk to fit, clinging snugly against her skin, nothing creased nor flapped, it was as if it had become her second skin. She barely had time to panic when she became light-headed and stumbled to the floor.  
  
The sensation dulled after a few moments but still hung at the back of her mind as she regained her footing. She took a few steps walk off the after effects, as she did so though the dizziness returned. It felt to Teela like motion sickness, like when she first flew in a Wind Raider. She took another step and the room blurred. She halted as another wave of nausea took hold.  
  
She put her hand against the nearest wall when it occurred to her that there should be no wall in this spot. She looked behind to see that in the space of one step she had traversed the span of the room.  
  
Now she knew what was happening and it didn't seem so bad. She smiled as the prospect of facing the Snake Men no longer seemed a daunting prospect. 


	18. A Storm on the Horizon

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The Snake Men hauled themselves from the Great Eternian River. They lay there panting hard, too sore and confused to move. This landscape had changed beyond recognition, nothing was familiar from the days of old.  
  
This river they had been forced into had never before existed and these mountains that lay but a few leagues away were also alien. The Unbalancing had indeed revealed itself to be prophecy.  
  
"Come on! To your feet!" Mekasha ordered his warriors, "Snake Mountain is nearby, I can feel it."  
  
Wearily Rattlor, Tung Lashor and Sssqueeze stumbled to their feet.  
  
"Where is it Lord? None of this is right, how can we find our way?" Rattlor asked.  
  
Mekasha drew the Crimson Singer from its scabbard. "This will be our beacon." The Snake King drew a breath, "It already quivers with anticipation at returning to its birthplace, it too is restless." He looked at the craggy slopes in the distance. "There, a pass runs through there that will take us home."  
  
Wearily they pushed forwards, the thought of returning to the lair, their home filled them with an aching motivation to reach there quickly.  
Skeletor feast upon a fine roast dinner for the first time in months. Grough, a young calf had fetched the hapless boar at Skeletor's behest. The others Skeletor had let roam free so as they could hunt for food for themselves. He could only imagine how famished these creatures must be after centuries of slumber.  
  
Nearby a full grown adult rested, apparently having had its fill. To Skeletor this particular bull was even more magnificent than its brethren, its scaled glistened a deep violet hue, of all the dragons this had had stayed the nearest. Skeletor had decided to make this one his command mount and had thus named him Skullwing.  
  
Skeletor softly stroked the skull of his Havoc Staff, which now concealed the Eye of Il Grando beneath its bony surface. Through it he could sense the whereabouts of every dragon, read their every thought. In turn they responded to his every command. To Skeletor this was the true meaning of power, where his word was law and obeyed without question.  
  
As more of the creatures ate their fill they flew in to rest. Skeletor wanted them to be in prime condition for when he introduced them to Eternia. He had said it many times, it had become something of a mantra for him, but this time he was more certain than ever - Eternia would be his.  
The Sorceress sat slumped in a chair in her study, the ill effects of helplessness sapped her of her strength. So preoccupied she had been with the return of King Mekasha and what He-Man had seen in the library, that she had failed to see the storm approaching on the eastern wind.  
  
That Skeletor had within his clutches one of the powerful artefacts of the ancients filled her with a nauseous dread. His was a twisted mind that bore no morals, he would be only too willing to use the power to rend the world asunder to achieve his own petty desires. For all his wicked intent Skeletor's ambition was small.  
  
To add to an already grim situation, a vision had come to Zodac.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked the ephemeral spirit.  
  
"This new threat demands counter-measures of an extraordinary nature. The riven soul must be healed; the Sword of Grayskull will be re-forged." The ancient guardian replied.  
  
"We cannot know the consequences of this action. We may be inviting a larger catastrophe." The Sorceress said worriedly.  
  
"We must have faith in our champion. We must balance the danger of the unknown against the threat we know exists."  
  
The Sorceress bowed her head. "How do we do this?"  
  
"We must relinquish that which has protected us, we will plunge the world into darkness and its peoples into servitude. These sacrifices we must make or He-Man will die, if that happens then all hope is lost."  
He-Man sat alone in an alcove shielded from the unnatural light illuminating the Snake Chamber. The hours had passed slowly and all he could do to occupy himself was to reflect.  
  
The images from Grayskull's library haunted him, they mocked him and his ignorance. How could his family keep such an important secret from him? Was that an indication of how much disregard they had for him? Would they have revealed the truth of his sister if they thought him a responsible son?  
  
Adora had not died at childbirth, the warlord Hordak had taken her from the crib to Gods knows only where. The sister he never had, was she still alive someplace?  
  
There was a time when he had thought of Teela as a surrogate sister, though that attitude changed around the time puberty had hit him. Teela - she too had been betrayed by familial secrets, though she was not yet aware of the fact.  
  
All her life Duncan had told her that her parents had perished during the Horde War; that her father was a hero, felled by a Horde trap. He-Man knew that much to be true, now. Teela had also been led to believe her mother had died in a vain attempt to locate the body of Teela's father. It was true she had fled into the Eternian Mountains in search of Dannon, but perish she did not. She had given up her freedom in service to the greater good, she had made a painful sacrifice to be in a position aid in the defense of Eternia and He-Man wondered if the Sorceress ever regretted doing it.  
Teela occupied her time by experimenting with her newly acquired powers. She had discovered the armour also had the ability to blend in chameleon- like with the environment. She had tried to test this skill by sneaking up on He-Man but he had told her not to play around when she had gotten not within ten paces of him.  
  
Ack, why was she playing for his attention anyway, the big oaf was more interested in flexing his muscles and beating on people to notice women. Not that she wanted to him to notice her anyway, it just, well, would've been nice, that's all.  
  
If there was one thing she noticed about He-Man, is that he always seemed preoccupied, as though something was always nagging at the back of his mind. But he would never reveal anything that littered his mind, he was just as introspective as Adam. Hells, maybe he and Adam confided in each other, they always seem to know the other's movements so well.  
  
It always seemed to Teela that they were always with each other and whenever Adam went running He-Man returns in his stead. They are always there for each other, they are so alike in personality and they are never seen together.  
  
Something clicked inside Teela's mind. She tried to dismiss it, the idea was so preposterous so impossible yet it all seemed to fit; the like- mindedness, why they never appear together yet still there for each other. Adam, Prince of Eternia and heir to the throne of Eternia and He-Man, the greatest champion the world has ever known - are lovers. It made sense, neither would dare to be seen with the other in case their little secret became public knowledge. Ancients! Considering Adam's position that secret could undo the monarchy, it would mean no heir to succeed him! It also explained why neither showed a healthy interest in women.  
  
She would not judge, Teela decided, in fact she felt guilty for coming down so hard on the Prince for his frequent absenteeism. It must have been him going to see his love all along. From now on she would be a lot more sympathetic to the young Prince.  
King Mekasha and his group stood beneath the ceiling of the main chamber. Footprints criss-crossed the floor, leading off in every direction. Mekasha had absolutely no doubts who made them and that they still waited within. The Crimson Singer shook within his grip, it too was aware of the presence of the human warrior. A smile split the Snake King's face, the Crimson Singer would feed on the sweetest blood tonight. 


	19. Serpent's Strike

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Mekasha's gaze shot every which way, trying to discern a pattern to the chaotic network of footprints adorning the floor.  
  
"It will do you no good to hide Heir of the Council, sooner or later you will face me!" Mekasha thundered across the courtyard; he was tired, disoriented and hungry and now this thick-witted fool thought to play games.  
  
Rattlor, Tung Lashor and Sssqueeze followed cautiously behind. They too felt identical pangs to their king and like he, would not let that dull their senses. Mekasha raised the Singer and sharply gestured with it.  
  
The thick layer of dust that had carpeted the lair lifted into the air and flew in every direction. Mekasha raised his hand to signal complete silence from his warriors. They stood there for a few seconds when it finally came, the faintest of sneezes, from somewhere north. But it was not completely what he expected to hear, it was a woman who had made the noise. So, the woman from Derren-Ma was also here.  
  
The Snake Men made their way north at a slow pace, determined not to be surprised. Mekasha came to a halt. "They are waiting for us in the Temple." This elicited snarls from the group, that foreigners should invade their most sacred place.  
  
It may have been centuries and many memories may have faded, but the Snake Men knew their home and within minutes they stood at the entrance to their temple. Mekasha entered first, the Crimson Singer held at the ready. The lone figure of the Heir of the Council stood lazily by the Cold Forge, his hands resting on the pommel of his sword.  
  
"Did I spoil your surprise?" Mekasha sneered, "I am more resourceful than you realise."  
  
"I'll bear that in mind." He-Man said, almost disinterestedly.  
  
Mekasha scowled at the hero's insolence. "You will not be so glib when I run the Singer through your body!" Mekasha flicked his eyes left and right. "Where is the wench, do you think she can tip the odds in your favour? She is fodder for my men, they will find her and tear the flesh from their body."  
  
The three Snake Men split off and started searching the rooms at the implied command. ".and that leaves us alone."  
  
Mekasha barely finished the sentence when streaks of lightning burst from his fingertips aimed squarely at He-Man.  
Tung Lashor could taste her.then he couldn't. The scent appeared again before disappearing again. He was suddenly apprehensive, only the Vipras had that ability; the guardians of the nesting rooms. Even if the wench had donned the Vipras' armour she needed innate magical ability to work it. Was he trying to hunt what the humans called a 'witch'?"  
  
It was impossible, he had seen her fight at Derren-Ma, she fought like any other mortal. Perhaps he had been lied to about the Vipras' armour, perhaps it would work for any who wore one?  
  
The sound of feet landing on stone caught his attention and her scent returned. Lashor looked around to see her barely a few feet away from him in a crouched position.  
  
"Looking for someone handsome?" the woman said mockingly.  
  
"Pretty girl, nasty tongue. I will feed on your nasty tongue."  
  
The woman grinned, "I'm afraid that's the wrong answer."  
  
She leapt at him with incredible speed, unprepared Tung Lashor stumbled backwards. She had not moved like that at Derren-Ma! He tried to bring his sword up in defence but realised it was all too late as he stared at the blade buried within his chest.  
  
Soon there were no scents, but for the increasingly intrusive coppery tang of his own blood flooding his throat, choking him to death.  
He-Man barely had time to react. He instinctively raised the Power Sword before him, catching the lethal blasts on the blade and watched as the sword seemed to absorb them. He smiled at King Hiss.  
  
"It seems I am more resourceful than you credit me for."  
  
Hiss said nothing he only scowled at his foe.  
  
The two enemies circled each other, wary of making the first move. He-Man noticed the faintest flicker of Hiss' eyelid and realised the Snake King was trying another spell.  
  
The ground beneath He-Man's feet became smooth and slippery, he looked down to realise Hiss had iced the soles of his boots. He-Man stumbled with his next step and King Hiss lunged for him.  
Teela crept after the Snake Man with the scaly, green skin. She vividly hoped this one would prove just as easy to subdue as the other one. She followed it down a wide corridor when it suddenly spun around lashed its arm out tentacle-like directly towards her!  
  
She side-stepped the attack and noticed the creature's fist had become a snake-head. What in Eternia kind of people lived in ancient times?  
  
Both of its arms now sped towards her. Teela waved her sword wildly hoping to catch one of the disgusting limbs/appendages/conjoined-pets by accident. The arm-snakes flinched but continued to snake their way towards her after only a split-second.  
  
Teela thanked the cobra-armour she wore as twisted and bent her body in a desperate attempt to avoid the Snake Man's attack. One whooshed past her head and seeing an opportunity swung her sword in an upward arc severing the arm in two.  
  
The creature screamed in torment and the remaining shrank back to normal size. Just as abruptly as it had begun, the screaming stopped as Teela plunged her sword deep through its larynx. She held the blade there a moment, waiting for the twitching to stop, making sure the wretched creature was indeed dead.  
He-Man had stumbled back as the Crimson Singer caught him across the arm. He scrabbled backwards as Hiss swung his sword down hard. He-Man kicked Hiss hard behind the knee, despite there being no bone to shatter the force of the blow knocked the Snake King from his feet.  
  
Eternia's hero sprung to his feet and scraped the last vestiges of Hiss' trick off his boots. Hiss had also regained his footing in the intervening moment.  
  
The standoff continued.  
Rattlor walked into a block near the temple, the warrior woman was standing there waiting, he hissed at the Vipra armour she wore. "You desecrate the memory of those superior to you wench."  
  
"It's snake-skin, it's very comfortable." Teela said dryly.  
  
Rattlor stalked towards her. "Many great people wore armour like that, it became their right for the great deeds they achieved. Yet, you wear it like a toy, you sully a culture you do not understand, you mock and fight people because they are not your kind. So it has been with all humankind."  
  
Teela simply shrugged. "I guess that depends on which history books you read, but as I recall it were you that attacked me first. Your war against humankind matters to me not in the slightest, I am fighting for my survival, something you and your brethren are trying to deprive me of."  
  
Rattlor lunged for the woman. She casually evaded the strike; so it seemed that she could channel the powers of the Vipra as well.  
  
The human woman swung at Rattlor's back. Flattening himself against the floor Rattlor spun and kicked the legs from beneath her. He scrabbled to his, sword in hand and prepared to throw himself into another attack.  
  
The woman waited for him, her sword too at the ready. They sprung at each other their blades screeching as they met mid-air. Both combatants sliced, thrust and parried looking for an opening in the other's defences. With the Vipra Armour assisting her, the woman was able to meet Rattlor blow for blow.  
  
Rattlor kept his strikes low and close to his body, effectively using his sword as a shield in the process. The woman kept her cool, she fought with the same methodical patience he did; he desperately needed something to take her off guard. It quickly occurred to him that he had some anatomical differences to the woman he could use in his favour, but it would require one well timed strike.  
  
Rattlor stepped back from the engagement and came in with a huge diagonal upswing. The woman's sword recoiled back from the violence of the blow. Rattlor, still in the same motion he swung with, spun his entire body around whipping his opponent with his tail sending her crashing into the nearest wall.  
  
Before she had a chance to recover Rattlor ran her through the stomach. Rattlor withdrew his blade and stood poised to deliver a single, decapitating blow. As he swung the sword around the woman looked up at him with a wild glare and then.  
Teela sat there shaking a moment; she recognised the onset of shock. She tried to rationalise what had just happened; one moment she had been a sitting duck, waiting for the killing blow to be delivered. She had never been so scared in her life, she had thrown her hand up as a desperate plea for mercy but she had somehow incinerated her assailant. It must have been the armour she thought weakly.  
  
Little good it did her, whatever had just happened drained her of what strength she had remaining. She felt cold, hot, cold.she felt sick.she felt dizzy. She just needed to lie down.a little rest would invigorate her as good as new. Tears fell from her cheeks, she didn't want to die here, cold and alone.  
  
She tried hard to think of her father, of the King and Queen and Adam; all the people that meant anything to her. But darkness was closing in and the thoughts were lost in the fog of lost consciousness and soon there was nothing.  
Sparks flew recklessly as the two legendary blades clashed. King Hiss flew back several feet from the force of He-Man's blow. So far he had managed to counter Hiss' tricks but he could not help but wonder for how much longer? He-Man was starting to become frustrated, even in swordplay Hiss had still not yielded.  
  
He just needed to break the Snake King's concentration for a moment, something to make him careless, because he would not gain anything from continuing this frontal assault. He-Man looked around the temple, there had to be something that could give him the advantage.  
  
His eyes fell upon the great stone serpent towards the back of the room. He-Man looked back at the Snake King, he figured it was time to test the strength of Hiss' religious convictions.  
  
With a loud cry He-Man ran for the statue and plunged the Power Sword deep into the stone. The giant Serpent began to crack all over.  
  
"Nooo! You fool! You idiot! What have you done?!" Hiss rushed the human warrior in a berserk fury, the Crimson Singer held high above his head.  
  
He-Man loosed his grip on the Power Sword and spun about to catch Hiss on the wrist before he could deliver his blow. He-Man brought his arms down flipping the Serpent King over his shoulder slamming him hard into the bare concrete floor.  
  
The Crimson Singer fell from Hiss' hands. He-Man wasted no time in picking the blade up and taking it to the Cold Forge. There he plunged it into the Forge point first. Instead of steel meeting stone the blade slid in easily, when it was embedded about halfway down the blade He-Man gave the grip a sharp tug shattering both sword and forge in one motion.  
  
"You may have destroyed my weapon, my source of power, but I will take yours in turn and your life in compensation!" He-Man turned around to see Hiss standing there with the Power Sword in his hands.  
  
"Did you think we would die so easily, my men and I are all that remain of our kind. Would you defy the natural order by murdering us all?" Hiss spat.  
  
He-Man shook his head. "So caught up in yourself you are. Did you ever stop to think for one moment the fate of your people during your incarceration? That perhaps they fled fearing the persecution you promised them from the humans? Of course not, as far as you were concerned if there was no King Hiss then there were no Snake People."  
  
"The remainder of your people fled to distant lands establishing new lives for themselves, a new society.under new rulers." He-Man clenched a fist. "Thus, your reign as king.is over."  
  
He slammed his fist into the ground. The ground trembled beneath the might of He-Man's blow, the Stone Snake shook as the tremors rattled the already fragile rock. Large pieces came loose falling to the ground below, where King Hiss stood.  
  
The Snake King screamed as man-sized boulders crushed him beneath their weight.  
  
He-Man waited for the tremors to subsist before he started clearing the rubble. He effortlessly heaved the enormous chunks aside until he reached the prone body of King Hiss. He-Man listened for breathing but could detect none, nor could he find a pulse. He dug around some more before he located the Power Sword.  
  
"This belongs to me thank you very much." He said casually before walking away, leaving the corpse of King Mekasha were it lay. 


	20. The Other Side of Dawn

Eternal Foe  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Oh Gods Teela no!" He-Man found the still body of his companion. He shook her gently but was met with no response. She had the barest of vital signs and her entire body was cold. A pool of her blood had seeped onto the floor and had already begun to clot.  
  
Needing desperately to bandage the wound He-Man silently cursed the fact that he did not wear any more than a harness and a fur kilt over his shorts. He raised his sword and uttered the incantation returning him to his normal guise.  
  
Prince Adam tore his shirt off and bunched it into a crude pad; he then stripped off his undershirt and used that to hold the pad in place. Satisfied the bandage would hold for now he tried to pick her up, not adjusting for the fact that he was not He-Man. He again changed into his alter-ego to make the process simpler.  
It was daylight when He-Man emerged from the lair, carrying the still barely alive Teela in his arms. He ran straight for the Wind Raider they had arrived in only to find it a complete wreck, obviously at the hands of King Hiss.  
  
He-Man slunk to his knees defeated. There was no way now he could get Teela to the care she needed, his lifelong friend would die in his arms and there would be nothing he could do to stop that.  
  
He-Man cried softly into his friend's hair before he realised he could hear the roar of Wind Raider engines overhead. He watched as they made their landing and almost leapt for joy to see Mekaneck and Man-at-Arms.  
  
"What happened? What in Eternia happened?" Duncan demanded as he ran over.  
  
"I don't have time to explain now, I need you and Mekaneck to fly back to Eternos and let them know I have taken Teela to the nearest medic."  
  
Duncan shook his head. "No! Mekaneck can do that alone, I am not leaving my daughter's side!"  
  
Time was too precious to waste arguing. "Come then." He-Man conceded.  
  
The Wind Raiders quickly took to the air and turned south. They had been flying for several minutes when Duncan finally asked to where they were headed.  
  
He-Man stared silently ahead for a moment before answering. "To a sorceress hidden deep within the Altecoms." He-Man paused again. "You have been to the Sorceress' residence once before - when you first held Teela in your arms."  
  
Man-at-Arms shut his eyes and shook his head, anger now seemed to mingle with his grief.  
Several hours later they had flown into the Il Grando Pass. He-Man checked to see that Mekaneck's Wind Raider was far behind before he made the turn into the hidden path to Grayskull.  
  
He-Man looked to Duncan who busied himself by attending to his ailing daughter. Finally the old veteran spoke. "How do you know? Did 'she' tell you?"  
  
The bronzed champion shook his head. "No, and I don't think she's even sure I know."  
  
"She's not taking my baby." He-Man was taken aback at the vehemence in Man- at-Arms' tone, he had never heard him speak so passionately of his adopted daughter. He also had the feeling that there was a tinge of anger directed at her mother.  
  
They touched down near the drawbridge to find the Sorceress already waiting for them. "He-Man, you must bring her inside - quickly!"  
  
He-Man held the two swords aloft as Duncan carried Teela. The drawbridge opened at He-Man's command and in they went.  
  
The Sorceress glided up to them and levitated Teela from her father's arms. The laws of Grayskull prevented me from bringing her in myself, but once within these walls no such barrier exists." She explained as she and Teela floated away.  
  
"He-Man, you and Duncan can wait for me in the throne room while I tend to the girl."  
  
He-Man led Duncan to a nearby stairwell. Man-at-Arms harrumphed once they were out of the Sorceress' earshot. "The girl, that's what she called her, not 'my daughter' or anything like that." He-Man said nothing for he knew nothing of what Duncan was feeling.  
  
They reached the top of the stairwell and passed beyond a single, oak door into the throne room. A meal had been prepared and awaited He-Man's and Duncan's arrival. Duncan at first was determined not to accept the Sorceress' hospitality but hunger and the frustration of waiting soon broke his reluctance.  
  
Sometime later the sound of the oak door creaking open caught their attention. "She will be well with a few days rest, it was good you brought her here, she may have perished in another's hands." She said to He-Man.  
  
"Yet you don't even thank him for saving your daughter!" Duncan accused.  
  
A flash of anger and then sorrow painted the Sorceress' features, it was the first time He-Man had ever seen open emotion displayed by this mysterious woman.  
  
"You judge me unfairly Duncan."  
  
"You've made me lie to your daughter all these years, don't tell me I judge you unfairly!"  
  
"I can never enough express my gratitude for all that you had done for me in the past, and all that you do to this day. That is why I have one more burden I must place on your shoulders."  
  
Duncan looked incredulous. "What more?"  
  
The Sorceress looked at He-Man. "I have seen your thoughts, you wish to seek out the one you have lost." He-Man looked only mildly surprised before nodding in agreement. "You may be gone for months, your absence, for both your-selves will not go unnoticed."  
  
She again addressed Duncan. "This may make little sense now, but He- Man.and Prince Adam will be gone for a time and we need you to tell the world the Prince has died."  
  
Duncan opened his mouth to protest but the words stuck in his throat as he saw a glow envelope He-Man. Within the space of a heartbeat the slim frame of Prince Adam stood in the spot previously occupied by He-Man. Adam was shirtless and it took Duncan a moment to realise the makeshift bandages he had seen wrapped around Teela's waist were Adam's clothes. Suddenly the He- Man/Adam relationship became clear.  
  
"I still don't understand why the Prince has to 'die'?" Duncan asked.  
  
"If the King and Queen believe their son to be alive they will instigate a futile search for him, if they believe him dead then after they appropriately grieve they will focus on the administration of the kingdom."  
  
Duncan sighed. "So where is He.Adam going?"  
  
"To find the Princess Adora, for she too shares a destiny akin to Adam's and her assistance against Skeletor will prove invaluable."  
  
Duncan looked to the Prince. "So when do you leave?"  
  
"Uh, well actually I haven't yet."  
  
"The sooner the better Prince Adam. I feel you should leave.tonight." The Sorceress interrupted.  
  
Prince Adam rubbed his head. "Uh, yeah, I suppose." Adam screwed his face up. "Uh, why?"  
  
"Do you think you could possibly wait any longer, knowing she may be out there and nothing here to tie you down?" the Sorceress answered.  
  
"Okay." Adam shrugged.  
  
"You should rest first Prince Adam. You will find a cot in the room over there." The Sorceress suggested.  
  
Adam obeyed wordlessly.  
  
"There is something you wish me to know privately?" Duncan shrewdly deduced once Adam was out of earshot.  
  
The Sorceress gravely measured the old warrior. "In the coming days Skeletor will return with a host at his hind, if He-Man were to face Skeletor's army he would fail and die, so he must leave to keep himself alive and find help in the process."  
  
"The princess, does she still live?"  
  
"She must," the Sorceress said, "she too is prophesied to wield a weapon of power against the dark forces of Eternia. Destiny would not let her perish."  
  
Duncan turned to make as though he was about to leave.  
  
The Sorceress stopped him. "There is more you must do Duncan." Man-at-Arms looked back incredulous. "You must convince the King and his people that they must flee their homes and seek shelter beneath the walls of Grayskull, in the coming months it will be the only sanctuary left in Eternia."  
  
Duncan laughed, "Do I get to be transformed into a magical warrior to accomplish this impossible task?"  
  
"That is not your destiny Duncan, but it does not mean that you are less important in the events to pass, the responsibility of the future of Eternia lies within your hands, for now."  
  
Duncan hung his head, "And what of Teela?"  
  
"She is not fit to travel yet. She will stay with me for the time."  
  
"Be careful Teelana, you may develop a maternal instinct." Duncan said derisively.  
  
The Sorceress stood there watching Man-at-Arms as he left the throne room. It was yet another sacrifice she had made in becoming who she was. She shook her head, now was not the time to be living in the past, not when the future was so uncertain. 


	21. Epilogue Twilight

Eternal Foe  
  
Epilogue - Twilight  
  
Duncan walked along the courtyard leading to the main hall of the palace. He bit his bottom lip in a gesture of frustration, apprehension and worry. He had seen many battles in his lifetime - The Horde War, Keldor's Rebellion. But he had not felt dread like that which had been gnawing at him these past few days.  
  
A new era in the war against Skeletor was to emerge according to Teelana.no, the Sorceress as she had come to call herself. One so brutal that even He-Man could not alone be the difference maker. Yet for He-Man to bring the required assistance he first had to leave the planet altogether, leaving Eternia near defenceless against what was to come.  
  
Then there was He-Man, or Prince Adam. Duncan put a hand over his eyes; these secrets were all too much. How many times had that poor boy endured suspicion and ridicule for his apparent reticence to engage battle? Yet that closet must still remain shut, Adam would be gone awhile and He-Man in the process.  
  
It had fallen upon Duncan to provide an alibi to explain the Prince's absence, a lie he did not relish telling the King and Queen in the slightest. Even now he did not know how he was supposed to tell them Adam had died; it still wouldn't explain the prolonged absence of He-Man. Sweat ran from Man-at-Arms' brow, in just minutes he would be face to face with the King, his dear friend Randor and he would have to tell him the biggest lie of his life.  
  
And Teela. She remained at Castle Grayskull, recuperating from her injuries. Adam had confided to him that Teela had begun to exhibit signs of sorcery. That filled Duncan with all sorts of dread, was it her destiny to become a reclusive, bitter figure like her mother? Would it mean he could no longer see the girl he had raised and loved like a paternal daughter?  
  
The doors of the main hall loomed before him. Yoren, the guard on duty pushed one side of the doors open and announced Duncan's presence to the King. The hale King Randor descended the steps leading from the throne and met his old companion about halfway, a significant gesture of intimacy between the two.  
  
Randor hugged Duncan as they met. "Good friend, what news do you bring?"  
  
Duncan ground his teeth against the words that were to follow.  
Teela looked out from a window facing the entrance to the hidden valley. In all her years she never had imagined a place like this could exist, even with all the improbable things she had witnessed in her short life. The valley below was beautiful, every blade of grass as green as gemstones. Only a few trees dotted the land around, but they grew tall and thick and birds of all kinds came to rest upon their branches, animals resting in the shade beneath.  
  
The strange woman that called herself the Sorceress was again in conference with the even stranger spirit she now knew to be called Zodac. She had tried to attack the Sorceress when she had first regained consciousness, not realising she was no longer down in the Snake Pit. The woman only appeared bemused and had gently levitated Teela back into the cot she had rested on.  
  
She claimed to be a friend to both He-Man and her father and that they had left her in the Sorceress' care. The Sorceress had also surprised Teela by telling her precisely the unusual feats she had achieved in donning the Cobra Armour. She told Teela that she possessed special innate abilities and that she, the Sorceress would help her learn about, and consequently control those abilities.  
  
In truth Teela was anxious to be close to her father. She had not seen him in months and missed him terribly. She missed everyone in Eternos she realised, and yet she did not know when she would get to see them all again. The Sorceress had told her difficult times lay ahead and that she, Teela, would play a pivotal part in the survival of Eternia.  
Prince Adam stood in lightly foliaged scrublands. There was little to be seen for miles around, there were some mountains in the distance, some smoke that may or may not be coming from a smokestack.  
  
Adam still felt more than a little strange about being in this place. It had appeared as though the Sorceress was literally pushing him out the door, metaphorically speaking. She was right though, in that now there was a chance his sister could be found and accounted for he could not sit around and wait and do nothing.  
  
Deciding that looking at the scenery was getting him nowhere Adam started walking towards the smoke, judging by the distance it would still be some hours before he reached the source of the smoke. He surmised that this world was not that different from his own - The sky was still the same colour, the foliage looked to be the same and thankfully the air was breathable.  
  
He eventually came upon a path well worn into the ground and felt it would be prudent to follow that. Some time later and Adam spotted the first signs of life since coming through the portal, a lone trekker bearing no pack walked the path from the other direction.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but could you point me in the direction of the nearest town?" Adam asked the man as he approached.  
  
The trekker was stick thin and his clothes resembled rags more than decent garb, his feet were bare and clotted blood covered them in a grisly fashion. The man looked up and his face was as gaunt as the rest of his body, his eyes appeared as though they were being pushed from his head. He collapsed in a heap at Adam's feet.  
  
Adam trickled water into the walker's mouth, increasing the dose as the man's throat became increasingly wet. The traveller started to cough and splutter and he weakly opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" the Prince asked. The man feebly shook his head.  
  
"Could you tell me the way to the nearest town?" Adam again asked.  
  
This time the man shook his head a little more violently. "No.no..!" he muttered. "That.way, that.way is.Hordak!"  
  
Adam looked out towards the smoke and a glint from the mountains caught his eye. He stared hard at the shapes in the distance before it dawned on him, he was not looking at mountains on the horizon, but man-made structures.  
  
"Hordak.Hordak!" the said man more fervently pointing off towards the mountains.  
  
The prince squeezed the man's hand. "Don't worry about Hordak, I'm here now."  
Evram stopped to rub his sore legs. Even after six months he had still not accustomed to the long, tedious shifts of guard duty. Up and down the one stretch of wall bored him to tears and the aches that had accompanied the job made him wonder not for the first time why entered the military.  
  
He returned to the north-eastern guard tower and sat down. He drew from a now cold mug of coffee and complained to himself once more about life in the army. Rian, another novice recruit who had been assigned to walk the north stretch of the wall walked in moments after.  
  
"Sitting down again Evram?" Rian said smugly. Evram resented him because he never seemed to complain.  
  
"Well I've consulted with an invading force outside my watch and they've agreed to hold off their attack until after I've finished my drink." Evram replied sharply.  
  
"Ah, if we could all be so carefree." Rian replied with that infuriatingly superior smirk of his. Evram had many times thought of pushing Rian off a wall one night.  
  
Rian apparently had grown bored of the verbal barbs and left to resume his watch. Evram was still thinking about nudging him off the wall. The sound of footsteps prompted Evram to resume his post.  
  
The night air was heavy with chill, it was not the kind of weather a man should be made to endure. It was no use saying so to his sergeant, that complaint had already been laughed at the first time.  
  
The hours passed by agonisingly slow, tormenting him in their lethargy. The sound of whooshing in the air caught his attention. Evram peered up but could not make anything out. Minuted later hundreds of shapes materialised in the air, big shapes, big shapes with wings.  
  
He could only stare in horror as the creatures he thought looked like dragons descended upon the city of Ilandra.  
  
He made no sound until the flames first touched him. He shrieked wildly, rolling on the ground trying to put the fires out. Everywhere he could see as he thrashed about there was flame; from the highest tower, to the lowest abode. Screams and shrieks louder than even his own shattered the night air, but above it all came the strangest sound of all.  
  
Evram rolled onto his back crying and weeping. He saw one particularly large beast circling overhead from which he thought he heard maniacal laughing. The beast dived and atop it he could see a lone figure, shrouded in darkness and cackling uncontrollably. The light of the fires momentarily shone upon the face of the rider and Evram screamed louder than he had before.  
  
For in the night he saw the end of all things. For in the night he saw the face of Death.  
  
The End 


End file.
